Hollow Gestation Period
by Xiddav
Summary: Sequel to hollow Mating Season. MPREG & PREG
1. One Month in

Sequel to Hollow Mating Season. I recommend you read it before this one, but it is not totally necessary.

For those of you who have ^.^ thank you

Please read and review.

~~~~~~~~~~Hollow Gestation Period~~~~~~~~~

A little more then a month had past since the end of the mating season. Everything in Las Nochas had pretty much gone back to normal. The only difference now was a few extra guests living with them. Also anyone that was pregnant could not leave Hueco Mundo. Szayel had done a few tests on the strange barrier and could only determine that the world was protecting the next generation. For if the moms to be left they were in danger of not only being killed but also the lack of spirit particles in the world of the living would drain them of energy much faster, causing a lose of child.

So now Renji was trapped inside Szayel Aporro Gratz palace. Orihime was back in her room in Ulquiorras palace. Chad was given a room not to far from Orihimes own. What? He couldn't stay with Nnoitra, the giant cyclops would most likely kill him. He couldn't stay with Tesla either. The blonde fraccion would kill him if Nnoitra ordered him to. Luckily the fourth espada let the two pregos hang out. The only reason he locked their doors was because of some jealous arrancars. It was not like the humans could really escape.

Today there was another boring meeting about how the pregnancies were going. It turned out that every one had a very different gestation day. The females all had the amount of days that the creature they most resembled. The males on the other hand all seemed to have roughly four months. The first month was for there body's to develop a birthing canal. The other three months were left for the development of the child, going three times faster as any human female.

"I have wonderful news my espada." Aizen smiled at the mostly filled table. "Gin Ichimaru is currently dealing with his bout of morning sickness. He is the last of our pregnant males to start showing the symptoms." The arrancars leader glanced at the empty seat to his right. "Even if they don't admit it. So how are all the mothers to be doing, Ulquiorra?"

The fourth espada stood up. "Orihime is moving along just as humans should. She has been having strange cravings for a long time. Sado has been showing signs for a few days now, but he has become reserved and never wants to get out of his room anymore. While the third espada has been avoiding me, so I am currently unaware of her condition." He bowed low before sitting back down.

"I will see to ask her once she arrives. Now Nnoitra, how is your fraccion doing."

The fifth espada grumbled angrily. "He is being annoying as hell. Tesla wont stop being all clingy. He constantly wants physical contact with me and every time I am near him it feels like he is draining my life force. If you want to know more Aizen-sama, he is sitting in the hall waiting for me right now."

"There is no need to do so. For now, Yammy?"

"How should I know Lord Aizen." Yammy crossed his arms. "Harribel won't let me near her fraccion."

"I see. Szayel Aporro?"

The pink haired espada stood up with a huge smile on his face. "Everything is going perfectly my lord. The development of the arrancar shinigami hybrid could not possibly go any smoother. Abarai-san seems to be completely comfortable. That might be partly due to the fact that I have been treating him like a spoiled noble. I have several different pieces of equipment recording every moment so if any changes occur I will be aware of it." He bowed before sitting back down.

"Excellent my espada. That is all for now. You are... well looks who finally showed up." Aizen smiled at the espada in the door way. "Oh my Grimmjow, you look paler then Ulquiorra. Is something wrong." It was not an actual a question. Aizen knew that the sixth espada has been going threw morning sickness for several days.

"Nothing is wrong Aizen-sama. Nothing at all." Grimmjow sound as though he had not slept in days. His voice held no bite to it. The blue haired sexta espada did not even hold himself the same. He looked ready to kick the bucket any moment.

"You should not lie to me Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Aizen rested his head on his hand, propped up on the arm of the thrown. "It is not good for your health and you already seem to be having a problem with it."

Grimmjow hung his head, not having the energy to argue. "Hai Aizen-sama."

"Good, you will go with Szayel Aporro so he may examine your condition more closely."

"Hai... Aizen-sama."

"You are all free to leave." The king of Hueco Mundo stood and left the meeting room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.

By the way any info on what happens during a pregnancy would be helpful. It would save me a lot of time looking all that stuff up. ^.^

I hope to have another chapter up soon, so don't go too far ^.^


	2. Sick Grimmjow

Please read and review. Thank you ^.^

Also still looking up information on what happens to the body during pregnancy.

~~~~~~~~Las Nochas~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow followed the scientist down the many halls quietly. Szayel could not help but notice how sluggish the sextas movements are. It almost seemed like the one following him was someone completely different. Quiet, calm, obedient, pale, this was certainly not the man everyone knew oh so well.

The eighth espada stopped walking while letting out a sigh. Grimmjows reactions were being so slow that he actually bumped into the other. "...Sorry."

Szayel Aporros eyes grew wide behind his lenses. "What did you just say."

"I said sorry."

In a second the pink haired mans hand was on Grimmjows forehead. "Well you don't have a fever. We should hurry so I can do a therrow evaluation." Szayel Aporro picked the taller man up over his shoulder in order to sonido to his lab with out worry of losing the slow other.

~~~~~World of the Living~~~~~

Ichigo stood in Orihimes Apartment in front of a big strange screen. Also in the room were Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Rangiku and Karin. The little Kurosaki had followed the littlest captain after they finished playing soccer and refused to leave. The mind erasers no longer worked on her either so she would still remember they were up to something.

The T.V. turned on soon. Head captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto stood there on the other side. He knocked the floor with his staff.

"Good evening Head Captain Yamamoto."

"I wish it were Captain Hitsugaya. With much consideration I have come to a decision. A team from squad twelve shell be deployed to Hueco Mundo to study everything they can about the mating season and of the hollow and arrancar gestation. But they well not interfere with Las Nochas or our lost comrades trapped there."

"What the hell Gramps! So we are just going to let them stay imprisoned in Las Nochas! Who knows what they are doing to my friends right now as we speak!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I have already made my decision. And My Decision Is Final." The last part Yamamoto said sternly.

"Fine then, I'll Just Go Back On My Own!"

"You Will Do No Such Thing!"

"But..."

"NO, the imprisoned humans and fukutaicho are not in danger while pregnant. Your presence there may change that though. The team of squad twelve members will find out when birth is meant to happen. Until then we will plan for the up coming battle. That is all and that is final." The screen went blank and the meeting was over.

"...Damn it!"

"Ichi-nii."

Ichigo turned around towards his little sister. He had forgotten that Karin was there.

"Are you really not going to go just because some old man told you not to?" She smirked at he big berry brother. "Because that does not sound like you."

Ichigo smiled at her. "You know me to well Karen."

~~~~Szayel Aporro Grants Lab~~~~

Grimmjow stayed silent as he laid on the cold examination table. He was not sure how long he had been there and not sure when he fell asleep. IT seemed he was doing that a lot lately, just falling asleep out of nowhere. What was he? Starrk? This was starting to get on the sextas nerves, but was too tiered to do anything about it or anything else for that matter.

"It is about time you came to Grimmjow. I have just about finished examining you. Heck I have even finished examining Sado, Renji and Tesla in order to prove my theory was right."

The blue haired espada blinked slowly a few times as Szayel Aporros words socked in. "So what is wrong with me?"

The eighth espada could not help but sigh at how out of character Grimmjow was being. "The child inside your belly is killing you."

Grimmjow showed a little bit of his true self with a low angry growl.

"There is no denying the fact you are pregnant Grimmjow. I did an ultrasound." Szayel Aporro smiled seeing the different emotions flash threw the others eyes.

Grimmjow turned his head away from the scientist. "So... it is killing me then?"

"Yes, that is right. The child is draining all your spirit energy. It is actually natural for a pregnant male to go threw this. You're the only one that is showing such saver signs of it though."

"Why am I the only one?"

"I am not curtain yet, but it is most likely because you are the only one missing the father."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Well, Tesla is never away from Nnoitras side. The little fraccion energy level is actually increasing while Nnoitra said it felt like the other is draining him. Renji has been perfectly content and I check up on him every day. We have a good a mount of contact. The human Sado he been becoming more reserved and made little to no contact to Tesla or Nnoitra. The weaknesses are happening to him as they are you but not as badly. And you, Grimmjow, your mate is not even in the same world. Do you understand this?"

"Yeah... I guess so. It means I might just die because Kurosaki is not here."

Szayel chuckled lightly at the bluntness of the other statement. "Oh no Grimmjow, we won't let you die. If Ichigo Kurosaki can not be brought back to Las Nochas soon then the pregnancy shell be aborted to save your life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~

OH NO! GRIMMYS KITTY! Y.Y

I'm so mean sometimes ^.^


	3. Hitsugayas Question

I love all the reviews ^.^

I would love more to

R&R please

~~~~~~~~~Hitsugayas Question~~~~~~~~

It was obvious that Ichigo Kurosaki was going to do everything possible to get back to Hueco Mundo even though he was ordered not to just like before. This time though the soul society was doing a much better job of keeping him away.

"Sorry Ichigo." Kisuke waved his fan in front of his face. "I can't open the gate for you this time. I am being heavily watched just for that very reason."

Ichigo sighed as he walked threw the park. With Urahara unable to help him the orange haired teen had no way back to the world of hollows. This was not going very well at all for Ichigo or any of his friends. Most of all, unknown to Ichigo, it was worse news for Grimmjow.

"Hey, Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked around looking for who ever it was calling him. I kind of surprised him so to the fact he was currently not in his body. The teen spotted a white haired kid leaning against an old fence.

"Toshiro?"

"It captain Hitsugaya to you."

"So what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to ask you a few things."

"About what Toshiro?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yeah, what ever, just ask your questions already."

"Well…" The smallest captain looked away to hide his blush. "I want to know more about Karen."

"My sister?" Ichigo crossed his arms. "What about her?"

"Just stuff like… what are her hobbies other then soccer, what's her favorite candy and flower. You know just common things."

"Candy and flower?" Ichigo blinked a few times until it clicked in his head. "OH HELLZ NO!" The orange haired teen grabed hold of Zangetsu. "BAN KAI!"

This was not going to turn out pretty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this had very little to do with the plot, but I wanted to show I like the idea of Hitsugaya and Karen, not in X way . they are just kids after all

Also wanted to make Ichigo say hellz, yes the z is meant to be there

Sorry for it being so short

please review

suggestions are loved.

oh i did fix all the spelling so if something is still wrong tell me the exact word please

a special thanks to **bleachfan78** for the idea of ichigo saying ban kai at the end


	4. Renji

~~~~~~~~~Renji~~~~~~~~

Renji sat up in the over sized bed stretching. He pushed the silk black sheet away, getting up. _It's another beautiful day_ the red haired shinigami thought as he opened the door to the green house. This was the only place he could go other then the bedroom and bathroom so Reni found himself spending a lot of time among the plants.

There was a slight tug on his braided pony tail. Renji looked over his shoulder and saw it was stuck on a branch from the sapling. He gave it a tug free. As soon as the shinigami turned to keep walking there was another tug on his braid. He turned back around growling. Ready to snap the branches right off the tree. When it was cloth and not bark he grabbed Renji froze.

"Getting mad at something such as a tug on the hair? Now now, we can't have you stressing out over every single thing my mate."

"No Told You Not To Call Me That, You Bastard." Renji pushed away from the espada.

Szayel Aporro tisk him while waving on finger. "You should not be so mean to the one who is taking care of you Abarai-chan. I just discovered something new today about your condition. Would you like to know."

Renji turned away from the pink haired man. "I don't give a fuck what you know." He kept on walking threw the garden hoping to calm down. Sadly the espada followed him.

"I should have expected that from you. Oh well, not like you really need to know that you could die if I stopped coming near you."

The red haired shinigami stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Szayel Aporro walked into him on purpose giving the other a hug from behind. "So now you're interested hu? I thought you didn't care." He chuckled softly into Renjis ear.

"I don't, but since you already started talking why don't you finish."

"Since you asked so nicely." The octava espada licked the shell of Renjis ear, causing the shinigami to shiver. "My son growing inside of you is using your reiryoku in order to grow an develop. The amount needed for him to grow though is more then any one person can provide. He is also a picky eater. The only reiryoku he will use is of the same bloodline. So when ever I am close to you my son will use my reiryoku in order for you to rest. If I never came around he would only have yours and would use it all up, leaving you dead. Did I make it simple enough for you to understand... mate?"

Renji remained silent. Though the tightness of his body told Szayel Aporro that he understood. "Good, now I will hold you for a little while. Don't resist and pull away or anything like that. You need me."

"A...alright." The shinigami hung his head knowing Szayel Aporro was right. The next three months were going to take far to long. He just hoped he could survive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading

Don't forget to leave a review


	5. No Nap

Wow I wrote this one fast.

enjoy ^.^

~~~~~~~~~ No Napping On The Job ~~~~~~~~

Nnoitra covered his head with a pillow when someone knocked at his door. "Oh, come on! I just got rid of Tesla! Give me a break!" His bedroom door opened anyways.

"Oh my, sounds like someone needs a nap." Gin chuckled as he walked in.

"Aizen finally let you out of his bed, hu?" The espada sat up to glare at his uninvited guest. "So why come and bug me while I am trying to take a much needed NAP!"

Gin pouted as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Not my fault. Captain Aizen wants to have a word with you right now while Tesla-chan is away doin' his duties. Which by the way does not seem fare. He is carrying your baby girl and you are still making him work."

"It is the only way I can get any alone time!" Nnoitra was getting madder. "Now leave so I can get dressed!" He pulled the blanket up a little more. The former shinigami captain did not need to see him in the nude. Said shinigami chuckled as he left the espadas bed room.

~~~~~~~~~Thrown room~~~~~~

Aizen smiled down the stairs as the fifth espada walked in fully dressed. "What took you so long Nnoitra?" The king smiled as he hugged the silver haired man on his lap. "We have been waiting for quite a while."

"Sorry Aizen-sama. On my way here I got caught by Tesla. He wouldn't stop bugging me about coming to see you as well."

"Well at least you got rid of him for now. I have a mission for you."

Nnoitra bowed down low. "I am ready Aizen-sama." In his mind the espada was doing back flips. A mission would probably take days, days away from Tesla. A wonderful break from the clingy fraccion.

"Good. I need you to go get Ichigo Kurosaki. Not by force either. He must come on his own free will."

"How the hell am I going to get him to do that?"

Aizen chuckled as he nuzzled his right hand mans neck. "Just tell him how Grimmjow is doing with out him. I'm sure if given time to think about it the boy will come on his own."

"Alright Aizen-sama. I'll go right away." Nnoitra turned and left.

Gin pushed away from the leader f the arrancars. "Now that he is gone we can get back to what we were doing."

Aizen sat back knowing where this was going. It had been going on since Gin found out what was in the needle and wasn't going to stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

haha, Aizen getting his ear chewed out.

Thank you for reading

Don't forget to leave a review


	6. Best Served Hot

Warning: rape ... wait? In a preg story? What the hell is wrong with me?

I do not know but please enjoy the chapter

_Italic is Person Thinking_

~~~~~~~~~Revenge, best served HOT~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow sat on his bed stroking under his hollow hole lovingly. He was starting to notice that the hole was getting higher and smaller. _Must be making room down there for... you to grow. No matter what happens, whether or not Kurosaki comes, I will not let them... I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE YOU AWAY! You are mine and no one can choose for me what to do. _The sexta espada was so wrapped up in his thinking that he did not hear his door open and close. Nor did he hear the footsteps coming towards him. He was oblivious to the intruder until to late. Grimmjow was pushed down onto his back, forced to look up at his attacker.

"What the hell are you doing here Luppi?"

"I just wanted to come see how the only pregnant male espada was going. Is that so wrong." Luppi had a look on his face say that was not the real reason. Not even close.

"Stop lying to me you stupid little mother fucker."

Luppi sat up, crossing his arms. Grimmjow tried to push him off but nothing happened. After a while he just gave up.

"Giving up already sexta espada? You are even weaker now then when Tosen cut off your arm. Yet you still hold your title."

"It is fucking called maternity leave or some shit like that former sexta espada. I still have my place but not much is expected of me. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Is it not obvious Grimmjow?" An evil smirk crept across Luppis lips. "You took away my title as the sexta espada and tried to kill me... twice. I am here for revenge."

Grimmjow tried to push the other off of him self again. "Che, like hell you will ever get it. Aizen ordered everyone not to even raise a hand to... to..." He stopped trying.

"To someone that is pregnant. Are you having a hard time admitting that some guy fucked you Grimmy? Not only that but he abandoned you right after. You sound like some cheap little whore."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"That is all you are now Grimmy." Luppi held both of the espadas arms above his head with just one hand. "A cheap pregnant little whore."

Grimmjow twisted and turned trying to get out of the others grip, but to no avail. He was using up to much energy. The blunette vision started to blur as he felt faint.

"Now now, don't go passing out on me yet Grimmy." Luppi took off the espadas obi and used it to tie his captive's arms to the head board. "If you pass out now I will not be able to hear all the lovely noises I will make come out of your filth mouth."

"Get... get... the hell... off... of me." Grimmjow panted out.

"Oh my Grimmy. You sound so tired and I have not even started yet." He took of his own obi, letting his hakama fall and tied it around Grimmjows eyes. With a quick tug the bluenettes hakama was around his knees. Another quick move and he was on his stomach with ass held up in the air.

"No... Oh god no... Please... please Luppi don't... don't do this."

Luppi should have loved the sound of the other begging, but it only made him mad. "As soon as you are back to good health you will just try and kill me again. This way I can at least make never be able to get over the pain. IT WILL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE." He pressed his hard member against Grimmjows entrance.

"NO, I WON'T. I PROMIS I WONT ATTACK YOU EVER AGAIN! PLEASE STOAAAAAAAA...!" Grimmjow cried out in pain as his body was forcibly taken.

Luppi paused for just a moment. Not because he want the other to adjust, but because it felt strange. He pulled out almost all the way then slowly pushed back in, ignoring the pained cries of his captive. _What the hell? There is another passage just past his tight ring. I must be the birthing channel. _Luppi smirks as he thrusts hard into the new passage way again and again and again.

Tears damp the obi around his eyes. Grimmjow could barely breathe as he pulled his hand and tried to free his legs, trapped in his own hakama. Nothing seemed to be working. There was only one thing left he could do.

At first it nothing more then a silent whimper. Then barely a whisper. On the third try just loud enough that Luppi could hear.

"H-h...help... s-someone... p-please... Help... HElp... HELP... HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Grimmjow heard the door being busted down slamming to the floor. Then he felt Luppi being pulled off of him. Instantly the sexta espada collapsed onto his side.

"What The? Wait No Stop!" Luppi yelled. The next sound was gagging and drops of blood hitting the stone floor.

"Th-thank you." Grimmjow mumbled before passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder who saved Grimmjow... and yes Luppi is now dead

Got a problem with that? Well tell me, I might care. I more likely I will not though.

Thank you for reading

Don't forget to leave a review

Hope you will come back for the next chapter ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Okay my mom broke the g button on the keyboard so if one or 2 are missing I am sorry

originally i though i would not let anyone know who actually saved Grimmjow but all the reviews wanted to know

so i decided to change things a lot... that is also why it took so long to update. Had to choose someone.

Also school has started so not as focused as before

Well enjoy anyways ^.^

~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Hueco Mundo~~~~~~~

Grimmjow slowly started to come to. The bed was to hard to be his own. It was to hard to even be a bed. The sexta espada opened his eyes seeing he was in a dusty room. _Someone moved me, but who? And where am I anyways? _He tried to sit up but a gentle hand kept him down.

"You shouldn't move Grimmjow."

__

That voice... I know that voice. Who is he?

Slowly he looked up. A person was blocking the light making it hard to see who it was. Grimmjow blinked a few times letting them come into focus. "...Starrk? You saved me?"

"You were yelling so loud you woke me up." The strongest of the espada put a cold wash cloth on Grimmjows forehead. "Now calm down and rest. You are starting to get a fever. I sent Lilinette to go get you some help."

The sexta espada relaxed some on Starrks floor. _Why the hell does the Primera not have a bed? He sleeps all the damn time. It just doesn't seem right. _That was the last thing Grimmjow thought before falling back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~World of the living~~~~~~~

Nnoitra exited the garganta to find the ground below already destroyed from battle. "What the hell happened here?"

"That's none of your concern, espada." Nnoitra was nearly blinded by the shine off of this guys head. Ikkaku had a huge shit eating grin. "It has been over a month since an arrancar has shown up and the first one here turns out to be an espada. I'm so lucky."

"Just shut the hell up baldy. I got a mission to do, but after wards I wouldn't mind showing you just how unlucky you really are."

"I'm Not Bald You Giant Cyclops!"

Nnoitra licked his lips. "Looks like ya want to die now then." The espada sensed another shinigami coming. He looked behind seeing some guy with weird eyebrows. "So two on one hu?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't interfere with Ikkakus fight. Though the others are on their way so you might want to hurry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For those who wanted Ichigo to be Grimmjows hero... that would be way to obviouse. Not sorry either, but I am scared of Wicken25.

HAHa...ha ^.^||

please review


	8. Chapter 8

wow, I got a lot of reviews 0.0

thank you all who left one so far.

not good at writing fights so no i will not play it all out. just bits and pieces of it.

i am a short chapter writer... want longer chapters? most likely not going to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~World of the living~~~~~~~~~

Metal clashed in mid air as both opponents used their extending weapons. Nnoitra was just toying with Ikkaku. The faster he beat the soul reaper the faster he would get Ichigo, the faster he would complete his mission, the faster he would get back to clinging Tesla. No way in hell would he want to go back to that any time soon. Especially when there was blood to be spilled.

~~~~ Szayel Aporro Grants Lab~~~~

Szayel was busy with many different things in his lab. With most of his time spent examining the pregnant arrancars, humans and shinigami, there was little time to do any of his experiments. So now he had to do them all at once and at sonido speed. It was then someone barged right in. The octava espada growled silently as he turned around.

"Szayel Aporro! Grimmjow needs help."

"He will be fine for now. So go away Lillinette. I am quite busy at the moment to put up with your worrying."

"But he was raped by Luppi!"

"WHAT!" Szayel Aporro quickly sonidoed from his lab. _Such an act takes a lot of energy out of someone. Grimmjow didn't have much to spare as it was. We might have to abort the pregnancy before Nnoitra can get back with Ichigo._

~~~~~~Nnoitra~~~~~~

He was having so much fun Nnoitra almost did not notice the other shinigami show up at last. The espada smiled seeing them. These shinigami were the same ones that had fought Luppi that one time. Not only that but the little white haired captain was covered in bandages and had his left arm in a sling. _Ha, they could barely keep up with the replacement number six. Now they got the real number five and their strongest is injured. _To bad for Nnoitra, he did not see the blonde haired shop keeper come out of nowhere on his blind side.

~~~~~Starrks Room~~~~

Szayel busted threw the door only to get an eye full. The first espada was flat on his back with Grimmjow laying on top of him. Starrk had a confused look on his face. That was more do the fact the sexta was giving him a hicky. Szayel turned away with a slight blush. "Oh... uh... sorry about that. Lillinette said it was an emergency."

"It is... he is currently sleeping so has no idea what he is doing... at least I think he is. Feels like he is trying to eat some of my spiritual energy though."

Slowly Grimmjows nips moved down to the lower jaw hollow mask around Starrks neck. The first espada shivered as the others tongue ran across the pointy teeth. He did really mind much. That was until Grimmjow moved a little lower and bit the edge of the void in his chest. As top teeth broke the skin and the bottom sunk into the inner wall of his hollow hole, Starrk hissed in pain with moaning in pleasure.

"...Szayel... do something."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Quickly Szayel Aporro left. After a few minutes alone Grimmjow had gone the whole circumference of Starrks hollow hole. The first was loving it to much to make the other stop, so he just hoped the octava would get back quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hu, is Szayel coming back?

Gin: I do not know

I though you were yelling a Aizen.

Gin: voice started hurting so went to get some water. heading back now.

Oh... okay

Gin: oh and why is it I'm the only one that ever sees you?

easy, you are insane and I am a figment of your imagination

Gin: ... right

Thanks for reading, please leave a review.

oh quick question. What Kind Of Shark Is Harribel?


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, finally got another chapter written.

I had an idea for another story and been updating that one.

What made me mad though is someone said I was copying someone else's work on that one.

So not true.

well please enjoy this story

Warning: lemony

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Starrk and Grimmjow~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Szayel did come back with some equipment about ten minutes later. By then though Starrk had been undressed and many more hickys lined his torso.

"Where... where the hell... did you go?" Starrk panted out as he glared at the pinkette.

"I had to go get my equipment. This is an interesting behavior that I will need to do further research on at a later date." Szayel said matter of factly as he sat the things up. "...Did you think I was going to help get him off you?" The octava chuckled. "Sorry about that, but taking some of your energy might buy us some more time for Ichigo to get back so we will not have to abort his baby."

Starrk growled lowly half angry with Szayel and half pleasure from Grimmjow nipping at his nipples. "You fucking bastrd.

"You can make him stop your self if you really wanted to Starrk. Though by the looks of it, seems like you want Grimmjow to do a whole lot more."

"Just shut uuuuuhhhh..." Starrk griped blue locks. The sexta espada had finally gone lower and now his head was bobbing up and down with the others length in his mouth.

Szayel chuckled at the first espadas reaction. "I will be nice and leave you with out an audience this time if that will make you more at easy." The pinkette quickly left Starrks quarters once more, leave his equipment to record all the data. The brunette did not even notice he left. Grimmjow was doing something really amazing with his ruff cat tongue. Starrk was barely able to control his hips from moving.

"Gr-grimm...jow... wake up. Y-you... you don't want to do this." He hissed in surprise as a figure was shoved up his ass. "Okay... maybe you do."

The sexta espada ministrations got more vigorous. Starrk could not hold back anymore. His hips thrust upwards into Grimmjows sinful mouth. Another figure found its way inside of the first espadas entrance. The two digest hooked, digging into Starrks prostate.

He could not take the abuse anymore. Starrk moaned louder than he did before as his hot seed shot into the sextas mouth. That did not stop Grimmjow though. He sucked the other completely dry, swallowing ever last bit.

Once the lazy espada calmed down he started to drift off. Starrk was almost completely asleep when he hears a groan.

"Shit... uh, my head. What the hell happened." Grimmjow slowly blinked his eyes opened. They went wide however when he realized what was in his face and where his figures were.

"...Grimmjow, shut up already and take your figures out of my ass."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"I did nothing to you. You gave me oral in your sleep though."

"You fucking bastrd. I am going to"

"Looks like you are back to your old self again Grimmjow."

"...Hu?"

"Hey you still tired, sick or weak?"

Grimmjow took his figured out as he looked at himself. "...Actually no. I feel just fine. Except for this nasty taste in my mouth."

"Yeah that is just my cu..." Starrk was cut off by a fist to the chest, right on edge of his hollow hole.

"YOU BASTRD!"

_Yep, Grimmjow is back to himself._

~~~~~~~~~~~See ya next time~~~~~~~~~~~~

This has been long over due

please review


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Really Big Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nnoitra mumbled as he finally came to. "Damn... cheap shot." He tried to move but discovered quickly he had been tied up to a chair. Normally he would just break out of it easily, no problems at all. This time though there was something wrong. No matter how much might he used the ropes and chair would not break.

"How do you like the seat? Is it comfortable espada?" A man chuckled as he stepped out from behind a rock.

Said espada growled at him. "Go Fuck Off!"

"I guess not seeing you are all grumpy. Or are you having mood swings from a pregnancy... nah that can not be. Ichigo said that his pregnant friends could not get out so I doubt a pregnant arrancar could. Plus you don't look the type to bottom."

"You Are Really Pissing Me Off!"

"I have that affect on a lot of people. Now Ichigo did not give very good details. He wasn't there for most of it and the rest he was to embarrassed to share. So tell me what happened during the hollow mating season and what his happening now with the gestation period. Also your name and who is mothering your child."

Nnoitras eye narrowed even more at this weird shinigami dressed in green. "What is in it for me if I do spill?"

Kisuke flapped his fan thinking about this. "I don't know, what do you want?"

"Well I need to get back to my fraccion. He is carrying my child and with out me there good chance someone will kill him to keep and espadas child from being born."

"So you want your freedom then?" Kisuke had an evil smirk. "Well it will cost you a lot more information then."

Nnoitra growled again at the man. "Fine."

With that Urahara asked the fifth espada question after question after a bajillion questions. He answered all of them that he knew the answer to. Most of the stuff about Aizens plans he did not know so Kisuke kept to questions about the mating season and gestation... which he had to explain meant pregnancy.

"Okay just a few more Questions."

"You said that 50 questions ago."

"Actually it was 46 but who is counting hu?"

Nnoitra growled. "Apparently you are."

Kisuke put down the note book he had been writing in. "Well I just keep comeing up with more with each answer. Anyways, how is Orihime, Chad and Renji handling thing?"

"Ulquiorras pet... Orihime is perfectly fine... just eating weird crap even I think is disgusting."

"Ah good old Orihime has not changed one bit."

"What?" Nnoitra sat up straight hearing that was normal for her.

"Never mind. Chad and Renji?"

Nnoitra had to think what guy was who. He gave up on that though. "The human... he is moody but does not show it. Gah I hope his child isn't mine. Being father to two girl would be far worse than just one."

Urahara was not the one to perk up. "Oh, so there is a chance you are not the father of Chads child."

"Of so the humans name is Chad... it might be mine or might be my fraccions."

"The one that is pregnant with yours already?" He had a big grin.

Nnoitra was already tired of glaring at the shinigami. "Yeah."

"Sounds like you had some fun... they didn't though."

"Fuck that. Don't even remember it happening. Only got it on video."

"...Video? ... Got a copy?"

It took a moment for that to sink into Nnoitras head. "YOU ARE MORE PERVERTED THEN AIZEN."

Kisuke put his hands up. "Okay, a simple no would of sufficed. Now what about Renji?"

Nnoitra slumped back in his chair. He was really sick of this question and answer thing. It has been going on for hours. "I am guessing you mean the shinigami. That bitch Szayel been keeping him locked up so I am not for sure, but I hear he is really content. One could even say happy. The octava is treating him like a spoiled noble princess or something like that."

Urahara did not look please about that answer. Renji being happy with where he is might make him look like a traitor. Good thing the espada said he did not know for sure. The soutaicho was watching this whole time and he would of made a decision right then and there about the fukutaicho if Nnoitra did not add that in.

"Oh, there is one more I wanted to ask about." That evil smile was back on Mr. Hat and Clogs face. "What about Grimmjow?"

Nnoitra mentally hit himself for forgetting his mission. "He is the whole reason I am here. Apparently a pregnant male needs to have the father near by or they get weak and fast. Grimmjow can barely move anymore. So it is either get Ichigo back to Hueco Mundo or abort Grimmjows pregnancy."

Kisuke did not know how to respond to this. He was sure the head captain would not let Ichigo go to the world of hollows even with this new information. If Ichigo found out about it he might just rush back there. Not only are his friends in some danger but his newest family member was in grave danger. Oh and how the teen wanted to protect his family so badly.

"Worse part of it is I can not go back home with out the brat and you already said you would let me go if I answered all your questions."

"You did not answer all my questions I have more. I just thought you would want to take a break before we go on to part two."

Nnoitras one eye got really big. "WHAT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~See ya next time~~~~~~~~~~~~

This has been long over due

please review


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another Month Down ~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a whole month since the last meeting, meaning it was two months into the gestation period. Yet again the espada sat in the meeting room.

Nnoitra was still not back from his mission. His seat was not empty though. Aizen forced Grimmjow to sit there instead of his normal seat. After Szayel Aporro had informed him of the incident between the first and sixth he had been keeping the two as close as possible. The king of Hueco Mundo even made the sexta move into Starrk's room under the disguise of needing to be protected from others. Truth was Aizen just wanted Grimmjow to keep taking energy from the stronger.

Aizen still had not replaced Aaroneiro yet so his seat was empty as well. At least this time Halibel decided to show up. She did not look happy at all. This was the first time in two months she came out of her palace.

"I am glad you could join us this time Halibel. Since you were not here last time this meeting you get to go first. So tell us, how are you and your fraccion are doing."

The third espada closed her eyes for a moment to consider how to answer. "My first two months have been no different. I still have another nine months to go though. As for my fraccion, Appachi is not pregnant. Sun-sun and Mila Rose are. Mila Rose is already more than half way through and has grown a bit in the midsection. Sun sun has another 4 to 5 months to go. Though all seems healthy."

Aizen was upset to here one was not with child. He wanted at least ten children to be born with an espada parent. Starrk was not going to be a parent. Neither was Barragan or Zommari. Of course since Aaronero died before the mating season started he was having none as well. It seemed that ten was not going to happen. If it turned out that Chad's child was fathered by Nnoitra then there would only be eight. He could always have the empty seat filled with someone that parented two, but finding someone strong enough to full fill the position and have done that is not likely.

Deciding this was something to think over at a later time, Aizen continued on with the meeting. "Ulquiorra?"

The fourth espada stood to address the matter. "Orihime growing at a normal human female pass. As for the boy, Sado, he seems to be getting more ill by the day."

It was not good that he was not doing well, but it was a good sign that the creature growing inside the human belonged to the missing espada.

"Starrk?"

The first espada lifted head from his hands looking confused. "Yes lord Aizen?"

"How has Grimmjow been doing?" Aizen had a little smirked on his face.

Grimmjow growled from next to the lazy espada. "I am right here! Why do you not just ask me? If that is how this is going to go I might as well not be here!"

Starrk let out a sigh. "He has been getting really emotional over nothing... well more than usual."

"You are making fun of me aren't you!" Grimmjow tried to hold the tears in his watery eyes. He just reached over and pushed Starrk to the floor.

The first espada sighed as he got back up into his over sized seat. "He has been like this for the past few days. Ever since I pointed out his stomach has a tiny bump." A moment later Starrk was push to the floor again and Grimmjow was covering up his belly.

"Alright that is enough Grimmjow." Aizen waited for Starrk to get back in his seat again before moving on. "Szayel Aporro?"

The pink hair espada stood up with a big fake smile on his face. "There is a little problem right now with my mate, but I have it all under control. So there is no need to worry."

"What kind of problem Szayel Aporro?"

"Oh, ummm... Renji has been having a stomach pain. The baby is the cause of the discomfort, but I am still trying to figure out what he is doing in there to be causing it."

Aizen was not happy about that answer at all. So he hoped to get some good news instead. "And what about the assignment I gave you?"

"The 'shot'? It is still needs to be more thoroughly tested, but the product should be to you requirements."

This bit of information please the king of Hueco Mundo. "I will see to getting you new test subjects for it. For now, that is all. You are dismissed." Aizen got up and left the meeting room.

None of the espada moved. They all looked over at Szayel Aporro.

"...What?" The Octava looked around the table. "I am not tell anyone what I am working on. Aizen-sama told me to keep it a secret so do not even bother asking me." The pink haired espada quickly left the room.

Slowly everyone else left as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Until Next Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a little note on the ladies pregnancies  
Sun Sun - 6-7 months  
Mila rose - 110 days  
Herribel - 11 month

If you do not agree with the amount of time, please tell me why.

please review ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

I got distracted by a really fun role play. I actually had to reread my story to remember what has happened. Sorry this has taken so long to write and up load. I believe my chapters are going to be long then before now. The role play has done me some good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Renji's Stomach Problems~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renji was curled up in the large over sized bed in between the silky sheets. His expanding stomach was hurting him beyond any pain he had ever felt before. "What is happening to me?" Tears flowed freely down the soul reapers burning cheeks. He squirmed around in the bed to try and relive some of the pain, but nothing seemed to help.

Szayel Aporro entered the bedroom with one of his many fraccion, who was pushing a cart with some equipment on it. "Stop squirming around so much. You might be making the pain worse my mate." He waved a hand to shoo the lowly arrancar away. "I also need you to stay still while I take a look inside your lower torso with the ultrasound." He made the red head lay flat on his back and unbuttoned his white top in order to put the gel on the other.

"It... hurt more... like this." Renji hissed threw clenched teeth as the cold gel was smeared across his skin.

Szayel Aporro took the wand and ran it over his mate slightly swollen belly. "Just deal with it for a little while longer. If I can figure out what is wrong then I could possibly take the pain away."

"Please... hurrying." The fukutaicho gripped at the white sheet below him.

The mad scientist needed to calm down Renji, but could not drug him like this so instead he started to hum a lullaby. This seemed to help a little as the soul reaper stopped squirming so much. Szayel Aporro was now able to get a clear picture of his unborn son. There was indeed something wrong. He moved the wand slowly to see what the abnormality was. The answer hit him like a ton of bricks. "How... how did this happen?"

"What? What happened?" Renji sounded panicked. "What is wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong them. Just a strange occurrence that normally only happens in much earlier stages or in the extremely powerful." He kept moving the wand to make sure everything was what he thought it was.

Renji was squirming even more then before now so the other had to stop his exam. "What do you mean by normal... and them?"

The pink haired espada put the wand back on the cart and wiped up the gel from his pregnant male mates belly. "A single egg can split into two making twins. A similar thing has just happened inside of you but much further along in development. I do not know what kind of side effects this will cause. Most likely you will have a little bit longer pregnancy then originally expected."

Renji turned back onto his side trying to find comfort. "Twins?"

"That is right. Instead of one son you are now giving me two." A slow smile came across his face. "I would not of been surprised by you having twins before. It does run in my family, I having a twin myself. But this late in development has caught me off guard." Szayel leand over giving his mates forehead a kiss. "Now that you are growing two I will have to increase my visits. This is going to very draining on the both of us so get plenty of rest. If you need anything at all there is a fraccion standing guard at your door." He went to the door pulling the cart behind him. He stood outside the door looking into the room. "Oh, one more thing Renji."

The red haired soul reaper glared over his shoulder towards the door. The monster barely ever called him by his name.

"Sweet dreams" Szayel closed the door and went back to his lab.

After laying there for a few minutes in pain Renji felt the need to pee for the millionth time just that day. "This is getting really annoying. I cannot believe this is what every mother has to go thru." Renji grumbled and companied has he relieved himself. After washing his hands he just stood there looking in the floor length mirror. "What is happening to me? Where did my fighting spirit go? Feels like I have just given up. Just look at me. Wearing the enemy's uniform that looks like it was made for a princess. I have not tried to get out of this damn area in a month."

Slowly the shinigami pulled up his top to look at his hurting stomach. "...Twins... two... two half monsters..." Tears rolled free down his cheeks again. This time over emotions not pain. "Byakuya taicho... I am sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Until Next Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have been planning on him have twins since before I started Hollow Mating Season ^.^

hope you enjoyed his chapter.

I know it is still kind of short, sorry


	13. Chapter 13

Okay,  
it took me a while to think of how to actually put this. Sorry for the wait.

~~~~~~~~~Capture~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you so much for the assistance Ulquiorra and Yammy. I would of had trouble getting them on my own." Szayel Aporro smiled as he looked at the three shinigami chained up in a cage in his lab. "I only needed two of them though."

"It was an order from Aizen-sama. The spare one will be used in a trade for Nnoitra. While the other two are to be used in your newest experiment." Came the deadpan voice of the fourth espada before he turned away and left the room.

Yammy stayed behind for a little longer to ask what has been on everyone's minds. "So what are you going to do with them Szayel Aporro?"

"Now now Yammy. It is a secret and will remain that way until the results are known." It was easy to tell that the Octava espada want to brag about his newest experiment, but he was still ordered to keep it a secret. Yammy left angry soon after.

Szayel Aporro pushed his glasses up still looking at his three shinigami. "It is too bad little captain that my work will not have an effect on you. I guess you will just be a bargaining item to get the fifth espada back. Our time was perfect though. Never expected we would catch three captains off guard all at once." The pink haired espada laughed happily as he left the lab, leaving the prisoners alone.

"I told you two that having a picnic in Karakura was a bad idea."

"It was not a picnic Toshiro Taichou. It was a flower viewing party and you did not have to come with us if you did not want to." This seemed to only make the little captain madder.

"Shunsui I do not think you are helping. Now let try and come with a way to get out of here before we wind up in a test tube or strapped to a table."

The captain of squad eight knew his old friend was right. "Alright Jushiro. Do you have any plans? These reiatsu cuff are not going to come off on there... own?" The cuffs on the two older captains came off on their own. "Or maybe they do."

The two older captains went over to the still chained youngster, each trying to get one of the cuffs off.

Szayel Aporro had been watching them on his monitor in the other room. He had been the one to release to two men. It was all going to plan. The octava espada pushed a button releasing a large amount of green gas out of Toshiro's cuffs right into Shunsui and Jushiro's faces. Both the older captains stumbled backwards to the floor before passing out. Something that was not supposed to happen did. The gas was not supposed to affect Toshiro, but he too had passed out still hand cuffed to the wall.

"Oops... I must of missed judged the age of his body. Looks like all three of them will go thru the shinigami recreation of the hollow mating season. That is if all goes as plan."


	14. Chapter 14

please leave a review ^.^

~~~~~~~~~Starrk's Journal~~~~~~~~~~

_**How the hell did this happen? I tryed doing something good and what do I get in return? Tortured. That is right this is torture. I saved Grimmjow from Luppi and now I am stuck babysitting him at all hours of the day and night. The sexta is always complaining about something and is getting even more emotional by the day. He is constantly punching and kicking me over nothing. Grimmjow is worse than Lillinette now.**_

_**The only plus side is when Grimmjow is running low on his own energy and falls asleep near me I get a blow job. Even that turns into a bad situation afterwards though. He blames me for it the starts punching me. The last time it happened he even started to cry. Hormones are a pain in the ass.**_

_**I just need a few days away from him to relaxes and get some good sleep. Oh yeah, all his tossing and turning has been keeping me up all night so now I am sleeping more than normal during the day. Yes it is possible for me to sleep more then I already did.**_

_**Another problem is how long he spend in the bathroom now. If he is not tacking a piss then he is throwing up. The throwing up is not happening as much butt he is pissing more and more. Is the kid growing IN his bladder?**_

_**Grimmjow has also been wanting to spare with everyone, but that is no different. Since no one is allowed to hurt him though no one has accepted his challenges. That just leaves me to spare just to make him shut up about it. I never draw my sword nor raise a finger to him. The sexta still cannot win against me though.**_

_**At strange hours he also ask me to go get him food. Grimmjow does not know human food all to well so I try to bring him a little of everything each time. So far he likes nachos with cheese, meat, and pickles all mixed together the best. He diffidently does not like burritos though. He was in the bathroom throwing up for three noise hours after that.**_

_**This is all getting to much for me to handle. No one else in Hueco Mundo is going to help out with this crap. My only hope of relief is Ichigo Kurosaki. That kid better gets here soon, or I might just lose it.**_

_**Oh great I can hear him in the other room meowing my name. I better go see what he wants.**_

_**Who would of guessed writing this all down in a blank book would make me feel better.**_

"Staaaaaarrk!" Grimmjow called out for the first espada.

Starrk entered the room looking tired. "What is it Grimmjow?"

"I'm bored."

Starrk put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. "What do you want me to do about it?" He could hear the pregnant espada come closer to him. Then Grimmjow was hugging him.

"Fuck me."

The first espada did not believe his ears. He opened on eye looking at the man that was just a little bit shorter than him. "What was that you just said?"

Grimmjow growled not liking to repeat himself. "You fucking heard me!" He punched the stronger espada's chest. "I need your energy but do not want to fucking taste you in my mouth anymore so just fuck me!"

Starrk raised a brow trying to figure out if this was a joke or if the sexta really meant it. If he made the wrong decision then his torture would only get worse. "Grimmjow... no."

"Why the fuck not!" Tears built at the corners of his electric blue eyes. "Let me guess, you do not want to touch a cheap pregnant little whore, right?" The words that Luppi spoke, may he burn in hell, still repeated over and over again in his head. Grimmjow had tried to pretend that what happened to him had no effect, but it did. Almost every night he relived that horrid moment. The feeling of helplessness, the thought that he would be killed by such a weak loser, it was one of the scariest things he had ever felt. What made it even worse was he did not care about himself at that moment, but his unborn child. He had never cared about anyone before.

A gentle hand grabbed Grimmjow by the shoulder to keep him from walking out the door. "That dead man's words hold no truth. I just do not want to hurt you... either of you."

The tears flowed free down the sexta's face. "...Starrk..." He said in a soft whisper. Time stood still around the two men for a long awkward moment. Grimmjow then turned around in a flash with his fist making contact with the Primera's face. "Stop Fucking Worrying Over Me!" he then stormed off to the bathroom to take another piss.

Starrk rubbed his face with a sight. _More torture it is then._


	15. Chapter 15

With school, family problems and computers dyeing, I had completely forgotten about not just this story but this site entirely. It was not until just a few days ago when a friend asked me to read on of theirs did I remember. I am so sorry about that.

Kind of mad now because I had a chapter written to that is now gone.

I will try to make this up to my readers, but that is going to be kind of hard to do *sigh*

Please enjoy the finally continuing story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~- Messages -~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since Szayel Aporro started his experiment on the three soul reaper captains and a couple of days since he sent a message to the shinigami he knew were out posted in the desert a good distance from Las Nochas. He had sent it with one of his stupid fraccion so was not surprised it took this log to get a message back by butterfly. Most likely the lower arrancar was killed on sight then they got the message, it did not really matter to the eighth espada though. The greedy shinigami though wanted all three captains in exchange for the one espada. Such greedy basterds.

Szayel Aporro sent the message to lord Aizen who disapproved of the numbers. The king did not really care the much if Nnoitra was returned to them or not. So the espada sent the hell's butterfly back with different terms. One of the captains for the espada and the other two for Ichigo Kurosaki. He already knew that was not going to happen, but that was not his problem either. The longer it took the longer he could watch the end result of his experiment.

Thinking about them Szayel Aporro turned back to the screens of his shinigami guest. The first one was Renji Abarai siting in the garden eating lunch. His belly was really swelling up nicely with the twins. Later he would have to join him. The second screen had the two older captains. Shunsui was chained to the wall of the cell while Ukitake had a chain connected to the floor, but was long enough for him to move around most of the cell freely. The espada sat it up that way after the white haired taicho had a bloody coughing fit.

On the third screen was the smaller white haired captain. Toshiro was put into a strait jacket. The strangest thing had happened after they woke in their lust filled craze. The two older captains did not even touch the boy. They used up all the energy the particles gave them quickly while the captain of squad ten was still in the mood. It was actually kind of funny. Szayel Aporro was actually looking for a female arrancar that would be perfect to throw into the cell with the captain. It was challenging since most of them were already pregnant though. This was some thing he did not need to think about in the lab, so Szayel Aporro went to do some other business.

~~~~ Garden ~~~~

Renji sat amount the strange flowers that had been genetically altered by the eighth espada, eating some rice balls. A couple of times he had to smack a specific yellow flower from trying to steal his food. "Stupid plant, my rice ball."

"You should share with them. Rice balls are not the only thing that one eats." Szayel Aporro chuckled as he entered his domed garden and took a seat in the lush grass next to his mate. He took one of the balls and gave it to the flower. "Who knows, if you are nice to them then they might not try to take a bite out of you."

"What the hell do you want now? You were already here earlier today and talking about the damn flowers is not some thing you would do." Renji glared at the pinkette not happy about losing a rice ball.

The long white glove was pulled off using his sharp teeth. With his exposed hand Szayel Aporro gently touched the fukutaicho's check. "I will just get to the point then."

Shivers ran down Renji's spine. This was the first time he had skin contact with any one in what felt like for ever. It felt so strange after so long.

"Now that we are having twins you are going to need a lot more energy from me to keep healthy." The hand slid from the check down to the shoulder slowly and gently, sending another shiver thru the soul reaper. "I do not need you crowding me in the lap at all hours of the day so another way is for me to pour more power in to you while we are together my mate." A gentle push and Renji was looking up at the tree tops with back on the grass. "From the data gathered from the sexta and primera I know the pefect way to do just that." Szayel Aporro unziped the front of his own white uniform.

Renji bolted up as fast as he could in his current state, punching the espada in the face. "Do not touch me!"

The octova let his head turn with the punch even though it was not strong enough to do it. A yellow eye stared at the sinigami from the cornor. "I was not going to touch you like that. If I did it would only cause you to _release_ power." Szayel Aporro chuckled with a smirk. "No, you are the one that is going to do the 'touching'." The bare hand ghosted over the red pineapples lips.

At first he was confused, then shocked, but quickly anger was what the shinigami's eyes showed. "Hell no you sick freak!" Renji pushed at the other mans chest to push him away. It had no effect so he scooted backwards away from the espada. Now he felt some thing warm trickling down his arm. The fukutaicho looked seeing he had just went into the yellow flowers center and the damn plant wraped a thorny vine around his now bleeding arm.

"See, I told you my mate, you should of been nice to it." The mad scientis got up from the grass.

Renji pulled his arm from the vine, but more wrapped around his other arm. When he pulled that one away even more viens wraped around his arms and even legs. "Fuck."

"Calm down you idiot. You are making it worse." Szayel Aporro was getting annoyed with the red head. He used his gloved hand to pet the yellow blossom. The plant calmed down and stopped attacking with more vines, but did not remove the ones it already had wrapped around Renji. "Now back to what we were doing." He worked at removing his black obi.

"Try and I'll bite it off!"

"Hm?" Szayel Aporro stopped for a moment. "We cannot have that now."

Renji relaxed believing that his threat had worked. The tension came back though when the pinkette smirked.

"I could also kill you in the weakened state after you give me my sons with out much more then a glare and maybe a curse word or two. After all, once they are born I will have little use for you. A reason to keep you around could araise though if you be a good little mate and do what I tell you." The espada watched as brown eyes widen in realization. His mate was really entertaining at times. "Do you understand, Renji?"

The soul reaper shivered hearing his own name. How did it turn into some thing he no longer wished to hear? It was like Renji had died long ago and all that was left was this monsters mate. He hung his head regreating what was about to happen. "Yeah... I understand."

"Good." Szayel Aporro removed the black cloth at last causing the hakama to pool around his ankles.

~~~~~~ Buterfly ~~~~~~

Some thing the eighth espada did not realizes before he left his lab was the the soul reapers hell butterfly did not leave with the message he told it to give back. The little purple bug had a second mission it was ment to do. It had connected itself with the computers within Szayel Aporro's lab. It was sending all the data it held to the twelth squad temporary base out in the desert. From there it was being sent the the soul society.

What poped up on Captain Kurotsuchi screen in his office first was the live footage of the garden at that moment.

~~~~~~~~end for now~~~~~~~~~~

yeah, i got little time to type now a days, so here is good to stop this chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Every time i post something about renji someone asks about byakuya... well here ya go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~- No Control -~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The captains meeting was over the captain of squad six headed back to the Kuchiki manor instead of the barracks. Too much information was revealed to them about what was happening in Hueco Mundo for the noble to concentrate on paper work in the office missing the fukutaicho. Being in the master bedroom was not helping Byakuya's mind either.

So much of these happenings are having a huge effect on him, but as a noble clan leader and captain of squad six he could not show the ware in public, though many of the others close to him could feel it. The death of Rukia had been confirmed. Byakuya had failed to keep his promise to his dearly departed wife. Every night he asked for her forgivness for not protrcting Rukia. He also been asking her for forgiveness for having moved on for a while now. Shortly after his adopted sister was almost executed he invited Renji over for a thank you dinner for protecting her when he could not. One thing had led to another and the taicho and fukutaicho started a secret relationship. Because of the whole hollow mating season even that had been taken from him.

Byakuya looked at the many discs and a player that the captain of squad twelve had given him. He was told that one was of Rukia's last battle and the other ones were what have happened to his fukutaicho these past few months. A battle insured in his mind. Part of him did not want to see what happened, but another part of him did, for both Rukia and Renji. The noble sat the things down on his bed before walking out into the garden to get them off his mind, but that was no good. After only ten minutes he was right back in his room putting the discs in the player, starting with that battle between the adopted Kuchiki and espada.

It started with Rukia on the bridge and the espada leading her inside a building. For a while all it showed was the building. Apparently there were no cameras on the inside of it. Byakuya wondered why it was given to him and right before he stopped it something happened. A hole was blown in to the wall. He could see the fighting there. She was brave and strong in battle. The noble did not know whether to be proud or sad though once the final blows were made. Rukia had managed to kill the espada with that last of her strength before falling to the iced over floor. He closed his eyes with a silent sigh before going to turn the video off, but again he stopped. The entire picture look fuzzier then it had, like a massive amount of energy had been released. That must have been when the mating season started.

Byakuya had just realized it then. A slight smile coming to his face. "I am glade that you did not have to go thru what ever torture Renji is to... imoto chan." If the fight had lasted just one minute longer Rukia would be alive, but carrying the spawn of the beast that dared look like the former fukutaicho of squad thirteen.

For a third time he was about to turn it off, but stopped. Some one had just entered the building. It was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned arrancar. The beast looked at the remains of the dead espada then to the shinigami girl. He stared at her for a moment. Then his mouth moved. The volume was not good enough to hear what he said but the taicho read his lips. "Still alive." As he pulled out his zanpakuto, byakuya clenched his fists in anger. Rukia could have been saved if a medic had gotten there. He slammed the player shut just as the arrancar pointed the blade at her.

His power was fluxuating from all the anger and sadness he felt. "That basterd... now there is two arrancars I need to kill." Tears fell down his pale cheeks as he looked at the other discs. His emotions were already past his ability to control them. Watching more at this time, who knows what he would do? Heck, who knows what he was going to do now or even later after he does calm down to continue watching the tapes. Byakuya was going to need someone to keep him calm. Being alone with no one around to make him keep his composure was not turning out to pretty. With out even noticing what he was doing the man flipped over his night stand.

"Kuchiki sama?" A servants voice came from outside the door. "Is every thing alright in there? There was a crash."

"Leave!" His voice held nothing but anger, scaring the poor servant running away. If he knew what one it was he would send an apology later, but since he did not it did not matter. For now he just needed to calm down and find someone he trusted to watch the videos with Renji.

~~~~~until next chapter~~~~~~

hm... who does Byakuya trust to watch the video with? ...any suggestions?


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~ Trust ~~~~~~~~~

Byakuya did not trust many people and what he wanted... no, need help with he needed the person who he could trust the most. Since the most trust worthy man in all of Soul Society was currently being held hostage in Las Nochas, Ukitake taicho, he had to think of someone else. The noble thought hard and long about whom before making up his mind. Some one that had helped him greatly in the past. He did not care for them, but there was no one else he wanted watching the video with. The captain of squad six did not any one watching it, but he had lost his cool already do to one video already. He could not risk losing it again. The message had been sent inviting that one person to the Kuchiki mannor and he waited.

That night some time after dinner Byakuya was still waiting. He sat patiently on the porch looking over the garden. Movement from the shadows caught his eye. Byakuya was ready for an attack, but had a feeling it was whom he had been waiting for all day. A purring from his lap confirmed it. The black cat looked up at him with bright yellow eyes. "You wanted to see me Little Byakuya?"

He ignored the little part and nodded his head. "Yes... I need your help Yoruichi."

The former captain looked up knowingly as the man stood and went inside.

~~~~~ Hueco Mundo ~~~~~

Orihime looked worried at her friend. Today he just did not have the energy to even get up off of the couch. The girl was trying to come up with an idea of what to do, but nothing was going to work. Unlike with the espada no one in Hueco Mundo cared if Chad died. They were just going to let him carry the child until it finally drained the life out of him, then take it and try their best to keep the bebe alive after that. If Nnoitra is not traded for the captain soon the teen will die and no one else was going to step in like Starrk did for Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra had been standing in the door way watching over the two humans. His empty green eyes never looking away from them, though where he looked at them changed. Once and a while his gaze would lead to their stomachs. The tan boy was showing an obvious bump. Orihime's was not yet. She was nearing her second trimester while Chad was nearing the third like most of the other pregnant men. According to some of the research Szayel Aporro did on human pregnancy the child in side Chad if born now has a fifty percent survival rate.

Normaly this would not be on the Cuatro's mind, but the first espada child due date is only another three weeks or so away. That will be that start of the whole baby boom and Las Nochas was going to be over run with tiny creatures and their loud cries. Who knows how hot headed and blood thirsty arrancars were going to react to waking up in the middle of the 'night' to that head splitting sound. There was a good chance that the infants would not make do to their own parent's losing it for even a split second. There is still time to plan for all of that, but not much.

The woman was now looking at Ulquiorra with tears in her eyes. "Chad... he... he's not breathing." Perhaps no time left after all. The espada turned leaving the room.

"Stay here." He closed the door and used sonido to get to Szayel Aporro's lab as quickly as possible.

~~~~~ Kuchiki Mannor ~~~~~

Byakuya turned off the video. It was too much to take. His Renji did not loss his mind and had to suffer being raped for three day straight by an esapada and that Quincy boy. His fists were so tight blood was drawn from his palms. He was already thinking of ways to kill them when a soft paw landed on his clenched fist.

"You have one brave fukutaicho Byakuya." The deep voice of kitty Yoruichi said. "With a clear mind he could have fought back and gotten away, but he stayed to protect his friend."

"Brave? Maybe. Abarai is more of an idiot then any thing though. Him not fighting back at all has marked him a traitor to the Gotei thirteen. He is no longer my Fukutaicho."

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

There it is. Finally written. Renji is now seen as a traitor to Soul Society... and Chad is dieing

lol


	18. Chapter 18

I had the biggest chapter I had ever written typed up and it was not even done... then I realized that I did not like where it was going and scraped it all. Coming up with something else took me a bit. Sorry.

~~~~~~~~~ First of many ~~~~~~~~~

Sado had been quickly moved to Szayel's lab. An oxygen mask was put on him to try and keep him alive long enough to get the baby out. The octava locked every one out of the operating room so he could work on the teen in privet. Since he was still the enemy Szayel Aporro had no intentions of keeping the boy alive after wards.

Several hours passed by as Orihime paced back and forth out side the lab doors while Ulquiorra only watched her. He did not know what she was worrying for. Sado was probably already dead anyways. Slowly the lab door opens and sound could be heard. Crying, a baby's crying. Szayel Aporro stepped out with a pink bundle in his arms and blood staining his white uniform red. The girl ran past the pinkette.

"It is already too late women. His soul came out and chain busted an hour and a half ago." He said as he just on walking. Ulquiorra would keep an eye on her while over the bloody corps of the other teen. Szayel Aporro had other things to do. The tiny violet eye being in his hands needed to be placed in an incubator and fast.

From inside the operating room a roar echoed out. Sado's chain had finished destroying itself, successfully turning him into a hollow as well. A high pitch scream signaled that he attacked Orihime. The sound of a blast and the lab walls crumping meant that Ulquiorra settled the problem with a cero.

"SADO!" the teenage girl sobs and it was all over.

~~~~~~ Several Days Later ~~~~~~

It was that time of the month again. The espada's gathered for yet another boring meeting. It was kind of annoying that Nnoitra was still not back in Las Nochas. The shinigami were really stubborn, but amazingly did finally agree to exchange one captain for the espada. Up till now they were probably trying to get a ton of information out of the giant idiot. That had to have gone well.

Like with the pass few meetings they started off with how all the pregnant beings were doing. Orihime appeared to be so devastated with the death of her friend that she stopped eating, forcing Ulquiorra to pretty much shove it down her throat. When Starrk showed up to the meeting alone with a ton a scratch marks all over his face it quite clearly showed the sexta espada had energy to fight so he is doing okay at the moment. Tesla seemed to be getting weaker every day. Szayel went on with some big words that went on and on that conclusion was that the problems Renji was having had subsided. He was also going to have a later do date now since the separation undeveloped the embryos a bit.

Aizen actualy bothered to ask Barragan about his fraccion. No one really cared since the offspring were not the espadas, but since no one actually knew other than the second espada He figured he'd ask finally. Turns out only one of the five is pregnant, Findor. Not sure who the sire is though. Apparently the weaker the arrancar is the less chance they would conceive. That was why Lillinette

Harribel looked as lovely as ever. Long gestation period like hers takes a while to get any thing showing. Her fraccions are a different matter. Mila Rose only had two more weeks to go before he due date. Good thing to since she was already lactating and the motherless new born needed someone to feed her. Speaking of the baby a little cry came from the cot in the meeting room. No one made a move to do ant thing about it at first

Harribel sighed and got up from her seat mumbling some thing about men under her breath. She picked up the little lady from the cot, making a gentle shushing sound to calm her down. "There, there Mariquita. Everything is alright." It was very lucky the girls were willing to take her in. They even gave her the name Mariquita, Maria for short.

The meeting went on but everyone was only half paying attention to Aizen... even Aizen. Who can pay attention when there is a new baby in the room? No one that's who. Eventually the king got up from the front of the table and went to the other end to the female espada. With his normal fake smile he held out his hands to take the bundle from Harribel. Gently she place Maria in her master's arms. He examined the tiny thing for a moment. There was no hollow hole or mask. On each lightly tan cheek were three red dots. Upon her head grew a small tuff of black hair. Then those eyes, when ever she opened them shined a brilliant violet.

Aizen went back to his throne at the head of the table. "Now then, would any one like to volunteer to assist Szayel in the prisoner exchange tomorrow? I do not want those members of squad twelve get even a glimpse of a pregnant arrancar, so Harribel you cannot." The third espada nodded her head in understanding.

"I will go with him." Starrk murmured with his head in his arms. Going would give him a small, but much needed break from Grimmjow.

When no one else volunteered Aizen also assigned Yammy to go with them. With it all settled the meeting was over. Most of the espada left, but a couple stayed behind to look at the little Jiruga.

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

Mariquita is Spanish for lady bug.


	19. Chapter 19

warning: ...another example of why this story is rated M ^.^

~~~~~~~~~ ...Grimmjow? ~~~~~~~~~

Starrk did not like having an alarm clock set up in his room. He had to have it tonight though since the exchange was going to happen at a certain time in the morning. The red light of the numbers were annoying and the sound it made could drive a man insane. Plus there was no way in hell it was not going to wake up Grimmjow as well when the time came.

Right now the cat like arrancar was curled up asleep already. It was at times like this that Starrk did not mind the other there. He actually enjoyed Grimmjow's presence in his bed while they slept. It was nice not to be alone. The problem came when he wakes up after giveing sleep blow job. The first espada could take the physical abuse, but some times the things that came out of the Sextas mouth was far worse than his fists.

A movement right beside him let Starrk know that tonight was going to be the same as those other nights. He grumbled as the blunette attacked his neck. "Grimmjow wake... screw it. You haven't woken up yet, why would you this time?" He relaxed his body and closed his eyes trying to get as much rest as he could. That became harder to do the harder he got though. A shiver as warm skin was exposed to the cold air coursed thru him. A gasp as sharp teeth nipped at perky nipple and a hand play with the other one before switching. That rough tongue trailed down across his abs. Another nib came, this time on his inner thigh.

Sleep be damn, this felt too good. A loud moan escaped from Starrks throat. Grimmjow moved away for a moment. That was something different. Slowly on bluish gray eye opened locking onto electric blue ones. Fuck, he woke up. They stayed still just watching each other for an awkward amount of time. The brunette being naked and hard only made the awkwardness going on worse. This was not going to end pretty. Well that is what Starrk thought any ways.

His eye grew wide as the pregnant man started to strip of his own clothes. "...Grimmjow?"

"Shut Up!" He kicked his white hakama away and crawled back on to the pillow bed on top of Starrk. "These damn hormones are making me horny, so just shut up and let me do this!" Grimmjow did not sound too happy about this.

Starrk sat up so now the other was sitting on his lap. "No" He said with a sigh. His hand rested on the expanding belly. "You already did it because your body told you to and did not turn out to well. Next time it should be because you want to not your body." His hand slid south, wrapping around both of their hard members.

Grimmjow bit down hard on the tan shoulder, mumbling some thing that's sounded a lot like bastard. The muffled curses turned in to muffled moans as Starrk moved his hand along their shafts. After a few moments the weaker let out an extra loud moan. Warm fluid coated the Primera's hand. A few more strokes and his own seed mixed with it.

The sexta's bit let go as he slumped against the other male. Starrk looked at his dirtied hand for a minute. Then he did some thing that made Grimmjow frown. "Why the hell did you lick your hand? That is nasty."

"It is not half bad actually." He then continued to lick his hand clean of their combined cum. Grimmjow's face was bright red as he watched this.

"Starrk?"

"Hm?" He hummed around the two fingers he was currently sucking clean.

"...I'm still horny."

Grey blue eyes looked upon the other for a long silent minute. "Grimmjow, I need to wake up in a couple of hours."

"FINE!" The sexta growled and laid back down on the bed of pillows. He took all the blankets, wrapping himself up, leaving Starrk exposed to the chilled air of the golden room. The brunette took a long deep slow breath as if thinking some thing over in his mind. The priemera espada realized he did not mind and he just snuggled up the bundled up sexta.

"Tomorrow after noon I will be completely free. So what ever you want I will do it... because you are now mine."

Even though he was the one warm in the blankets, Grimmjow visible shivered at those words. Starrk kissed his forehead with a smiled. _If Kurosake ever comes near you or MY child I will kill him my self._

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~ Szayel's Lab ~~~~~~~~~

Tonight was the last night Szayel Aporro would be able to examine the prisoner. He was sure that the shinigami thought the same thing about Nnoitra to. If they did not then they were stupider then he thought and he thinks they are really stupid all ready. This was normally the night of the week that he would hold his mate and sleep. There was no time for that though, so instead of going to Renji, he brought Renji to him. It is the first time the shinigami had been in the lab for something other than an examination.

The espada's normal chair was taken out and a seat barely big enough for two replaced it. Renji looked tired as he sat there quietly looking at the screen with things he did not understand as Szayel typed away.

"...So this is what you do all day?" The shinigami looked from the screen to the ceiling, unable to take it anymore.

Szayel Aporro was annoyed by the interruption, but decided to answer anyways. "Not all day. I experiment first on the computer, then the test tubes, then finally a test subject. Though I am tight on time so I will be skipping the middle step tonight."

"Hu? Why are you tight on time?"

The espada sighed. "Never mind that." He pointed to one of the doors in his lab. "I need you to go in there."

Renji did not move from his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not going in there. Who knows what shit you have in there."

Szayel Aporro looked annoyed. "You are not tonight's test subject, so there is no need to worry."

"How do I know you are not just saying that?"

"Because." Now he sounded more angry then annoyed. "I would have just stuffed you in there instead of having you sit here asking stupid questions."

That was a good point. He did not have to be nice to the shinigami if that was the case. With a sigh Renji got up and went to the door. He was a bit hesitant to open it though still not knowing what was on the other side. He pushed it a side and stepped in. The room was dark and only got dark as the door closed behind him. He freaked out think that he was tricked in to some thing. The light flickered on a moment latter. Tied up lying on the floor was Captain Hitsugaya. The red head had no idea that a captain was captured and was currently trying to figure out if this was a trick. Turquoise eyes looked up at him for a moment, and then looked away, just staying still. This did not seem like the normal Toshiro. Some thing was off about him, but Renji could not tell what. "...Captain Hitsugaya?"

Szayel Aporro watched with curiosity back on his computer monitor. Before, when ever anyone went in to the room with the little shinigami, he would start thrashing about trying to get at them. This was also the first time someone pregnant had gone in to the room. Other than that one glance, Toshiro did not acknowledge the other was in there with him. It really did seem to be that the particles that caused the mating season was behind the instinct to not harm the carriers. It could be ignored like all intincts like when Luppi attacked Grimmjow, or it could drive someone even beyond not hurting them like Starrk saveing Grimmjow. He had to admit that bringing harm to his own mate even when thinking beyond the birth was out of the question. The octava did not care about the shinigami, but that little voice in the back of his mind scolded him every time the idea came up. That would not stop him from threatening harm though.

The espada pushed a button, speaking over the intercom to Renji. "He is not going to respond to words. You should try touching him my mate."

"Stop calling me that!" The red pineapple yelled knowing he could hear him. Still, he kept his eyes on the captain not sure if he should do what the jerk said to. Renji bite his lip as he knelt down, no longer able to bend over any more, brushing the white hairs from the younger man's face. Again all he did was glance at Renji then continued to ignore him. The former fukutaicho had a hurt look on his face. An ally was so close, right there before him and yet... he could not talk to him really. For the past three months he had no one but the pink haired espada and his dumb as hell fraccion around. Renji was lonely and this moment right here caused a pang in his chest. He got back up and walked out of the room to the lab. Szayel Aporro had what he wanted from his mate so did not bother to stop him.

The shinigami stood there during the long moment with only the sound of typing. Renji's voice was dull as he finally decided to ask the same question again. "Why are you tight on time?"

This time Szayel Aporro answered him. "Prisoner exchange in the morning. He will be returned to the shinigami and Nnoitra will be returned to us."

A few more silent moments went by. "...Can I go to bed now?"

A smirk came to the espadas face when asked the question. It was a reminder that he controlled his mate so perfectly. Szayel aporro snapped his fingers and the two ball arrancar bounded in. "Lumina and Verona, take Renji back to the bed room. No detours either." The bounded up and down excitedly leading the no longer needed Renji back to what could easily be called his cell. The octava still had a few more experiments to do and it would be much easier with out the bored tired mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

next chapter, Nnoitra comes back ^.^


	21. Exchange

~~~~~~~~~ The exchange~~~~~~~~~

Szayel Aporro yawned as he waited for the other two espada to arrive. He leaned against the crated containment unit that held the little captain. Staying up all night after being around Renji always left him feeling like he might be Starrk. It could not be helped though as he needed to examine the strange happenings to Toshiro. All the hollows had returned to themselves after three days, but it has been a month since the captains were exposed to a high concentration of the particles and this one still had its mind missing. Well soon he would not have it right in the other room puzzling his mind, just as soon as Yammy and Starrk got there... where the hell were they? They are supposed to leave in like five minutes.

Starrk came walking up with a yawn of his own a few moments later. "Can we hurry up and get this over with? Kind of want to be back before noon."

"We can leave once Yammy get here." Szayel Aporro had to admit that the primera arriving before the diez was a tiny bit of a surprise, though it was more surprising that he was on time. The octava thought that they both would be late, lazy bastards. "Why do you want to be back before noon?"

"So I can take a nap before the afternoon starts."

"...What are you doing this after noon?"

Starrk was quiet for a moment. "...taking an afternoon nap." He said as if it should have been obviouse. Szayel aporro crossed his arms glaring at him. He really hated when people other than himself sounded that way.

Right at the time they were supposed to leave Yammy's giant loud foot steps could be heard coming down the hall. With the big thumps they could just make out the sound of him talking to some one. When he entered the grand hall of Las Nochas entrance Grimmjow was by his side and the puppy hollow following behind happily.

Starrk rubbed his chest as he felt the stings from this mornings alarm clock claw attack. As soon as it went off the startled sexta attack the closest thing to him. Grimmjow was too worked up to get back to sleep, so disappeared from the room. Why he was talking to Yammy of all people was truly a mystery to him.

Grimmjow glared at the brunette for a second. "Don't you dare be late Starrk!" He turned and went the way he came. "Come on Kukkapuro, you get to stay with me for a bit." The puppy whined not wanting to leave his masters side.

"Get!" Yammy told it as he nearly stepped on the tiny arrancar. Kukkapuro quickly ran after the sexta espada.

"...Okay, before we get going I got a few questions." When did Szayel Aporro not have questions? "One, what were you talking about with Grimmjow? Two, why is he taking the puppy? And three, why does Grimmjow not want you to be late for your nap when all he ever does is keep you from having them?"

They both looked at Starrk wanting to know the answer. "What? You asked Yammy questions first."

The tenth espada glared down now. "Grimmjow said he would watch my mutt if I watched his. Told me the proper way to treat ya to." He had a smile that told Starrk that, this was not going to be a very good break from Grimmjow. "Your turn."

Starrk sighed trying to say it the right way. "...Well... I promised Grimmjow I would spoil him this afternoon if he let me sleep in peace last night."

"You Lied to Me!" Szayel Aporro huffed in anger and pushed the main doors opened. "Come on and let's get this over with already! Yammy, carry the crate."

Yammy picked up the box that the captain was tied up in and headed out with the other two espada towards the shiningami camp.

~~~~ Camp ~~~~

Three captains stood a ways away from the camp waiting for the espada to arrive. Nnoitra had been nearly completely covered with binding kidos and had three Reishi suppressors just in case one of them failed. Like always when having to give up a test subject, Captain Kurotsushi looked upset. It did not help that he did not like the company he was with either. Byakuya was hard man to get along with and the other he would much rather have strapped to a table back in his lab. He had voted against the idea, but they were so short on captains that the vizards were pardoned and three of them were even reinstated as the captains of third, fifth and ninth divisions. On top of that, just like Byakuya, Kensei was not an easy person to get along with either.

Yammy sat the crate down and the wood planks fell away, letting them see Hitsugaya taicho was indeed alive in the now see thru box. Then the three backed off so that the box was in the middle. Szayel Aporro was not stupid, if they tried to take Toshiro with out giving up Nnoitra the box was set to explode if opened by a none hollow with out having the fifth espadas energy released first.

Kensei dragged the espada towards what was now the middle ground. He reached for the latch one the box, but stop when he realized it was scanning for spirit particles. It was weird, but he needed to make sure that Toshiro was actually in there before giving over there only bargaining chip. He flipped opened the latch and nothing happened.

The look one Szayel Aporro's face went from a smirk to a frown in lest then a millisecond. For just the slightest of moments he though his bomb did not work, but took another second to feel the captains reaitsu. It was strangely a lot like that Kurosaki boy. The octava never expected that they would have a vizard there with them, let alone be wearing a captain's haori. Well that was a waste of time then.

Far faster than Kensei opened it he latched it shut again. His hands were trembling slightly and the boy was thrashing about inside now that he has sensed that the one he was seeing actually had power. "Damn." Even his voice was shaky giving away just how strongly he felt the need to mate was coming off of the teen captain. It was definitely him in the box though so the deal was done. He released suppressors and kido's on Nnoitra, grabbed the box and headed back to the other two captains.

Kurotsuchi yellow teeth shown with his big smile as his eyes did not miss the vizards reaction. Something he could not feel just happened. Maybe having Kensei come along was not so bad after all.

Yammy returned to the middle to pick up Nnoitra, throwing him over his shoulder. With it all done rather smoothly they headed back for Las Nochas, except for Starrk. After a few steps the other two stop. The tenth espada balled up his fist punched the side of Starrks head, sending him to the ground.

Starrk sat up yawning. "What the hell was that for?"

"That has to be in the top five worst places to fall asleep Starrk." Szayel Aporro sighed looking down at him.

"Grimmjow also said to wake you up as painfully as possible if you did fall asleep." Yammy had a big smile loving that he actually got to hit the first espada.

Starrk glared up at him as he got up from the sand. "I will take Grimmjows attacks, but you are not pregnant. Hit me again Yammy and I will not hold back." He blinked a few times seeing the second tallest espada slung over the tallest's shoulder. "Oh... we got him back. Let's go then."

Szayel Aporro looked really annoyed now. "You did not even see the exchange! What if some thing went wrong? Having you try to catch up with the situation would of put us at a slight disadvantage you idiot." He huffed again and sonidoed back to Las Nochas. Starrk sighed again as he sonidoed as well. He was quickly followed by Yammy still holding the drugged up espada.

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~


	22. Abandoned

i type up chapters in my own sweet time. let it sink in and come to me, not to seek it out. seeking it out makes it not as good. but i am still sorry for the wait.

~~~~~~~~~ The Abandoned ~~~~~~~~~~

Nnoitra looked really pissed off too be strapped down to yet another scientists table. The shinigami's were already bad enough, now Szayel Aporro was talking crap he did not care to understand. "Just let me out of this already!"

The pink haired espada sighed yet again. "No, I must inspect first. Who knows what the enemy has done or put in side of you! You could be a living camera to spy for them and not even know it." Szayel Aporro pulled out an extremely large needle full of some thing green. The fifth espada struggled in the restraints not wanting to ever see another needle again. They were made to withstand even Starrk thrashing about so he had no chance of escaping the metal piercing his skin and the extreme burning that came with the liquid being plunged in to his body.

On the other side of the door to the lab Tesra was also thrashing about, but was being held still for the most part by Yammy. The little blonde numero wanted to be by his master's side, but was not allowed to until they made sure Nnoitra was clear of any thing. They did not want their enemy to see even a little glimpse of a pregnant arrancar. No they wanted them to worry about every little thing that could happen with the captain that was given back to them.

It was all really delicious really. Aporro had just barely figured out why the little soul reaper was still feeling the effects of the mating season even though everyone else stopped after three days before having the trade him. It was because he was a shinigami, simple as that. Only four of them had the particles that causes the season injected in to them and only three of them actually mated and burned out the energy the particles gave them. Though the hollows that did not mate ran out of the energy after three days as well was because the energy is part of Hueco Mundo and hollows use that energy all the time naturally. The Shinigami on the other hand cannot use Hueco Mundos power and so it is still stuck in side the white haired teen until it does get used up in the only way it can in a shinigami, sex.

After a couple of hours Szayel Aporro was finally done cleaning out Nnoitra's body. As soon as the fifth espada stormed out of the damn lab he was side swiped by his very happy Fraccion. Tesra cuddled the taller body he took to the floor, running on pure instinct.

"What the Hell Tesra!" Nnoitra tried to push the pregnant man off of him, but to no avail. "When did you get this strong?"

"Nnoitra you idiot, you have been gone far too long. Tesra is just taking a break from feeding that little girl you put inside him. He has no control right now so just take it like a man." Szayel Aporro pushed up his glasses watching from the door way.

"Shut Up!" Nnoitra pushed himself back up. Yammy was laughing though since Tesra was still clinging and even had his legs wrapped around the fifth espadas waist. "You shut up to!"

Szayel Aporro chuckled lightly. "Alright, well since he is here I might as well give Tesra a check up as well. Unless of course you rather have the rest of Las Nochas see you two like that."

Walk around with Tesra clinging to him or go back in to the damn lab, hard choice to make. "...Fuck you! I will send him back later." Nnoitra walked off seriously sick of all this lab crap.

They were almost to Nnoitra's room when Harribel and her three fraccions came up to them.

"HAHAHA! I know it is instinct, but damn Tesra, try to have some sort of control!" Apacci was laughing her ass off at this.

The blondes face was red as he pried his legs from around his master and slid down the much taller body. "It is not funny Apacci."

"He is right; you would not be laughing if you were with child as well." Sun sun said from behind her sleeve.

"Ha, lucky me I am not."

Mila Rose laughed at her. "Did you not hear that the weaker someone is the more like they would not carry? And you were with an espada so that makes you extremely weak then."

"Shut Up! If you were not pregnant I would kick your ass right now."

"Girl." Harribel said calmly. "You can discuss this all later. Nnoitra just got back and we need to give it to him."

Nnoitra was getting more pissed off by the minute as the little bitches yapped at each other. Then the third espada held out a basket to him. He took it not knowing what was inside. Before he could ask the women sonidoed away. "Huh? What the hell?" Pulling back the blanket cover he saw the little girl inside.

"It's your daughter from the human boy. He died so that only leaves you to raise her up strong sir." Tesra looked at the floor not wanting to see what his master might do. "Her name is Mariquita."

"Lady Bug? Who the hell came up with that?"

"It was Harribel."

Nnoitra snarled at the tiny tan baby in the basket. "Figures." He then sat the basket down on the floor and walked away.

"Nnoitra sama?" Tesra sounded concern as he never let go of the espada. "She won't survive if left alone to long."

"Don't care."

The blonde looked back as he heard the infant start to cry. "Sir..."

Nnoitra just ignored them both.

Tesra swallowed loudly before he forced himself to let go at last to run back for the child of his master. "If you come back with that little bitch then I will kill you." He froze right before grabbing the baskets handle. He all ways knew his master was cruel, but this was his own offspring that he was leaving for dead. It was also his duty to do what Nnoitra wants. Slowly the fraccion backed away from the baby returning to the espadas side with out it. He looked down at his own belly as the continued on wards.

_I will choose Nnoitra sama over her, but if he does this to you as well, I will take you and run as fast as I can. _He rubbed the bump lovingly while in the background the cries of the half arrancar half human girl rang out for her father that would not return.

~~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

yeah... a bit sad there at the end. that is how i think Nnoitra would act though.


	23. Baby

update two days in a row? Go me ^.^

~~~~~~~~~ Mila Rose ~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple of days since little Maria was found dead in the hall, Abandoned by her father. What was even more messed up was Nnoitra got away with it. Word around Las Nochas was his reasoning was sound enough for lord Aizen to let it slid. No one else knew what it was other than those two though. It pissed Mila Rose off even more. She spent all that time trying to save the premature female just to have someone leave it to die. If that asshole did not want it then he could have brought her back. She could not sit still and kept constantly wondering around as if looking for some thing. Then she started to get stomach cramps. Every couple of minutes and then every minute.

Harribel noticed this and took her fraccion to the hospital. It was close to one hundred and ten days now so that meant one thing, the next baby was do NOW. All the nurses were running about trying to figure out everything they needed. Luckily one was smart enough to go get Szayel Aporro.

The pink haired espada rushed through the doors and straight to the room they had created for this moment. "Ah, Mila Rose how are you today?"

"SHUT UP AND GET HIM OUT OF ME!"

Szayel Aporro sighed at this. "All right, just calm down. Breath like I told you how before and push when the time is right."

Mila Rose yelled and tried to claw at the arrancar nurse closes to her. This was going to take a while.

~~~ A While ~~~

The new mother was exhausted as Szayel Aporro took the baby boy to clean him up and check its health. He started with the tap on the butt (because a slap from an espada on a new more would kill it). The little boy did not sound like he was crying in pain after he did that. It was more along the lines of screaming in anger. Yep he was diffidently Yammy's. The markings on his face that many arrancars had looked to be the same color as his mother's skin, but the red of his own skin was much pale like his fathers if not paler then that. Two long fangs came down from behind his left ear to the front. A tiny bit of black hair on top and when the eyes opened they showed brown. The newborn checked out healthy enough so Szayel Aporro took him back to Mila Rose. "So what do you want to name him?"

Mila Rose barely opened her eyes to look at her boy. "...Xanxus."

"That is an interesting name, what does it mean?" Szayel asked but got no response. The women had fallen asleep. "Hm, how rude." Instead he went back to taking data on the first all arrancar baby born.

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

note: I do not like OC so i have decided to use chars from other manga to make the children...

Xanxus comes from the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn... that is where all of the kids are actually goin to come from since there are so many kids in that story already. so yeah this is going to be a weird crossover once they are all born.

if you not seen Katekyo Hitman Reborn yet i recommend it, but i am going mess up on many of them so much that you don't really have to... i still recommend it though

it is a great manga

Another note: yes the manga, not just the anime. There are a lot more chars introduced after the anime ended.


	24. Volunteer

Well it has been three years since I started this series and it is no where near any sort of ending ^.^

please review. thank you for reading

I don't own Bleach or Katekyo Hitman Reborn... so wish i did though.

~~~~~~~~~ Soul Society ~~~~~~~~~~

The captains were all lined up for their meeting. Kensei's eyes could not be taken away from the little captain still inside the box that he was brought back in. This meeting was all about Toshiro Hitsugaiya. After the captain of squad nine managed to describe what he felt after opening the lid only for a moment back in Hueco Mundo it was deemed best to keep him in it til a decision was made. Lucky for them Captain Kurosuchi had stolen a lot of data from the enemy and did not take to long for him to figure out the same thing that Szayel Aporro had.

"So the only way to get Captain Hitsugaya's mind back as well he will have to mate the particles out of his body. Once released from the box he will probably go after the strongest person that is close by." The masked captain smiled finding this all fascinating. The enemy had handed over such a wonderful experiment over to him directly. He could conduct all the experiments that the stupid espada did not. But that idea would be killed by the head captain.

"Then that is what must be done." The old man deemed. "Once a willing Volunteer is found they and Captain Hitsugaya shell mate."

The room was quiet with a bit of awkwardness. Calling the act between to shinigami mating seemed strange, yet that was all it really was. With Toshirou in the state he is in truly it could not be much of any thing else. The littlest captain would not even remember the events afterwards. It might even be for the best if he does not ever find out.

"...I volunteer."

~~~~~~~~~ Las Nochas ~~~~~~~~~~

In the next few weeks the pregnant males were going to start going in to labor and things were not one hundred percent read for it. Szayel Aporro had no idea the true number of pregnant male arrancars and having enough staff ready and the needed amount of operating rooms might just not cut it. No matter how many rooms in the hospital building her had changed it still did not seem like it was enough. "Good thing my own mate will not give birth to my sons until after all the other men have. If he was among the first I would have to deal with this disaster along with two newborns of my own." No one else was in the room with him so he was talking to him self.

He looked at the monitor of his privet quarters where Renji was looking through the door way at the brand new room he had made. Well the room was their just empty and with no door, but it is still a new room to his shinigami mate. Though the red head did not look too happy to see its contents. The eighth espada had made a nursery for their soon to be baby twins. He thought it was quite cute two with bright powder blues with just a few splashes of pale greens and red every where. Szayel Aporro wondered what his mate was seeing wrong with it.

Renji did not see any problem with the nursery. He was just thinking about how it was for his children. Two little boys that were going to have to grow up in this mad house of arrancars ruled by the bastard Aizen. There was also a very bid possibility that he would not see them grow either. The espada had threaten to kill him after giving birth already, maybe he will still do it. There was also the part of him that wanted that to happen, so he would never have to see the creatures he was forced to create and would also never have to find out what Byakuya thought about all this.

The red head sighed as he looked away from the new room. "Damn it."

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

so... what captain volunteered? let me know which one you want to see speak up... not Retsu nor Soi Fon... nor the head captain *shiver*  
well i just put a bad image in my head. going to bang head on wall till that is gone, see ya later ^.^


	25. Late

~~~~~~~~~ You're late ~~~~~~~~~~

Once Starrk and Grimmjow started having sex they just did not stop. Neither one of them knew that Nnoitra was back, or that Mila Rose gave birth already. It was time for the stupid monthly meeting to. When neither of them showed up, Tousen was sent to get them. The former soul reaper captain did not bother with knocking as he opened the primeras bed room door. He might be blind but he could still see what was going on. "Starrk, Grimmjow, you are late for the espada meeting." The commander quickly left the room not even bothering with whether or not they heard him. One thing was clear he was not going back in there to get them.

He had other things to do at the moment. Actually he needed to go get nearly all the other espada as well. The only one that showed up to the monthly meeting was Zommari. Tousen only went to them first because he was going in ranking order starting with number one. Now he was on his way over to Baraggan's palace. There was no reason for the former king to miss the meeting... at least that is what he thought. When he got to the segunda home, the espada was not there. Poww was at least still there and was able to tell him the Findor started to have contractions and begged for their master to be there with him. The old man agreed just so the experience would be less stressful on his fraccion.

Tousen moved on to the next espada, Harribel. The reason she was late to the meeting was obvious once he arrived at the palace within the palace of Las Nochas. The female espada was cooing over the newest member of her pack. The baby boy, Xanxus felt so strong and cute as he was held in his father's hand, yeah just one hand. It was clear this little guy was going to be quite the power house when he got older. He almost did not want to ruin this moment. "Harribel, Yammy. You are both late for the meeting. If you would please bring the child with you as well." The former shinigami headed out though could hear Mila Rose protesting to being separated from her newborn.

Now for the cuatro espada. Ulquiorra was normally the first one to arrive to a meeting and fairly early at that. What was keeping him was puzzling. Tousen found him in the Orihime's room, pinning the girl down and forcing her to eat. She was still devastated by the loss of her friend and his child he died for. "Ulquiorra." was all he had to say.  
The espada let go of the human and stood up. "I lost track of time. I will be heading there now." He bowed to his superior. Ulquiorra looked back at Orihime as said "Finish eating before I return" before swiftly leaving. Tousen left right after, closing the door behind him.

The scene of Nnoitra was one he was expecting to find. With him being gone so long his fraccion was not going to let go of him any time soon. With the draining he was going thru again he wanted to rest as well. They were cuddled up together on the large circular bed asleep. "Nnoitra, wake up." Such a sweet moment ruined.  
The fifth espada grumbled incoherently as he peeked his one eye open.  
"You have already had enough time away from your duties and now you are late for the meeting."  
"It's not like I chose to be away." Nnoitra slowly sat up in bed. The movement woke up Tesla who moaned in protest.  
"Hey, dip shit let go of me." His fraccion only held him even tighter. There was a chance that Nnoitra was going to be very late or with a Tesla attachment to the espada meeting.

Well with that all the espada were accounted for, Szayel Aporro obviously would be at the hospital building since the male arrancar has gone into labor and that would be valuable information to miss out on. Tousen headed back to the meeting room so they could finally get back on scheduled for the day. He was a busy man after all.

~~~~~ meeting? ~~~~~

How was Aizen going to have an espada meeting with only five of the espada? He even sent out Tousen to go get them. Aarenero, dead, okay. Barragan by his subordinates side while giving birth... what ever. Szayel Aporro was by said man in labor for research, perfect. Grimmjow he kind of expected not to show up... BUT Starrk was skipping out to have wild sex with Grimmjow? That was down right unacceptable. He would have to punish his strongest espada for this later. There better be good news today.

"Ulquiorra, how is Orihime doing?"  
The fourth espada stood up and bowed to his lord. "Sir, she is still refusing to eat on her own. When I do force her to she will throw it back up in a few hours. There is a good chance she is doing it on purpose."  
Well the certainly was not what the king of Hueco Mundo wanted to hear. The human girl was just in her second trimester now and still had five more months to go. Aizen did not show any signs of annoyance or anything else either. He kept up his normal cocky look.

"Nnoitra, welcome back. Shell i ask you or your mate how things are since you saw it fit to bring him into the meeting this time."  
The fifth espada sighed in annoyance. He really did try to leave Tesla out in the hall way, but just could not pry the parasite off of him. "Well he is doing a lot better now than he was."

Well that news was a bit better. "Harribel?"  
"Sun sun and my own developments are right on track. Xanxus is perfectly healthy along with his mother, even with the distress she went thru when little Maria, who she tried so hard to keep alive was found dead." She had cast a glare over to Nnoitra. The only ones that knew his reason for abandoning his daughter was still just him and lord Aizen. Her guess though was that he wanted nothing to do with the female child and expected him to do a similar thing when Tesla finally gives birth. The first one barely had a chance to start with, but she was going to make sure to keep a close eye on them.

"Good. Yammy, bring Xanxus to me." Yammy did not move. He was not even breathing the whole time. When ever he was holding the tiny son he turned into a statue. Xanxus was son tiny in his great big hand he though even his breath could crush it. Harribel sighed and took the child from him, mumbling something about men under her breath before handing him over to their leader.

Aizen examined the child in his arms from the very little bit of black hair to the tips of his toes. There was a oh so very tiny hollow hole on his right shoulder. From a distance it actually looked like a freckly. The markings on his face resembled that of pretty bad scars. The two fangs that came from the back of his head and over his left shoulder were all there was of any sort of bone mask. That to did not seem normal though. It had a bit of a red tint to it. Nothing was wrong with the boy though. "What a strong arrancar you will be. Well done Yammy."

The tenth espada smirked at the complement. "Ha, thank you lord Aizen. I did not expect anything less for my off spring. And that other one will be just as strong."

"Well said. Now, I will return him back to his mother soon. For now, you are dismiss." Aizen got up and left the meeting room with Xanxus still in his arms. "You will make excellent practice for Gin." The infant only frowned up at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

There a nice sized chapter. There is even more time to get in on the, what captain volunteered last chapter... though I might have settled on an idea... could change though depending on how i get inspired. Heck I was not planning on showing who saved Grimmjow at first. The reviews lead me to make a StarrkGrimm chunk out of this story… who knows where this would be if that did not happen. lol

please review


	26. Chapter 26

YAY, i got 100 reviews. thank you all for the support and enjoy this. I know I did while writing it. lol

~~~~~~~~~ Princes ~~~~~~~~~~

Well that was certainly an interesting site to behold. Findor was completely exhausted after the babies were finally out of him. His hips were nearly broken after the labor process as well. Low power hollows did not have different genders, but arrancars did. They had new manly pelvis that is not meant for passing children. It did change a little bit, but almost not enough during that first month when the birthing channel was formed. This had Szayel Aporro worried. There are currently three pregnant male shinigami in Hueco Mundo. He was going to have to take a look at their lower bone structure in order to find out if a baby could even pass thru normally or if he was going to have to perform a caesarean section on all of them. This male pregnancy stuff just became even more complicated.

On top of that since Findor was not having an espada's child no one really did a complete examination on him. It was a complete surprise to every one that there were now identical twins boys. The eighth espada was writing down some medical stuff about the newborns now and every little thing about them was exactly the same. Size, weight, and the tiny little hollow hole in the middle of their foreheads. Okay there was two thing that was not the same, the placement of their hollow masks and the crescent moon marking on their bellies. The mark was facing opposite directions mirroring each other. Both had kind of a tiara mask look to them, but one was slightly to the left and the other was slightly to the right. To any one not paying attention though they could easily mix them up.

"So what are you going to name them Barragan?" Sure they were not his, but two of his fraccions. No one knew who the father actually was and the 'mother' was resting so it was really up to him. The old man glared down at the two bebes with royal looking masks kind of like his own. He found that a bit odd, but there was nothing that was going to change that. Szayel Aporro was already planning on running a few tests to see if there was any connection between the twins that looked like princes and the former king of this world. There should not be by though. "The first born is Rasiel and the younger shell be Belphegor."

"Alright then." The pink haired arrancar wrote that down on their charts. He then pointed to the one with the mask slightly to the right. "That one is Rasiel. Making the other Belphegor. Where did you come up with those names by the way?"  
Barragan shrugged his shoulder not really knowing where he got the names from. "It just came to me."  
Huh, after Mila rose had rested and the scientist got to ask her about Xanxus's name she said the same exact thing. That was a bit curious. There was still so much about born hollows that was unknown and these were the first born arrancars so that left even more to be studied. No one knew when the next mating season would come and gathering all the information now was important for the next round weather it is in one year or five hundred years from now.

After the examination and taking a blood sample from the twins Szayel Aporro headed back to his lab, leaving the little ones in the care of their 'mother'. The whole walk back to his lab he could not stop looking at the little tubes of crimson liquid. He could just feel that some thing was not what it should be, now to find out what it was.

A few hours of testing and comparing the samples to the ones he took from all the arrancars in Hueco Mundo. Now with DNA, Szayel Aporro was able to pin which of the four arrancars was indeed the father. Ggio Vega was the one, but that was not the most interesting thing the scientist discovered. The Reiryoku had similar propertys mostly with Findor, but traces of five others. The second highest one with similarities was the segunda espada, followed by Ggio then the other three fraccion about that same percentage. This was true for both Rasiel and Belphegor's spirit powers.

How did this happen? The pink haired espada had already previously found that the fetus would only absorb the energy from the mother and sire. Why had it changed since then? Or was he wrong... no... that could not be it. "Aha, I get it now. When i examined them for this it was still early in the gestation and none had enough time around others for the fetus to even get to anyone's energy other than the parents. I was not wrong, just too early. Plus any sort of energy being taken I would not have seen since my own mate has not been near any one else." Szayel Aporro laughed about it for a good minute before stopping abruptly.  
"Energy exchange... Starrk and Grimmjow... Oh my." he had an evil smile on his face. "Guess that would make the primera the step father that actually supports the family, unlike the missing biological father." He chuckled over this wondering how he was going to inform lord Aizen of this new information.

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

my mind got read a chapter to soon lol ^.^


	27. Shinigami Mating

…life… it has found me and I didn't see it coming

I could not decide what captain volunteered and so I stepped away to think it over. Then I finished up my associates degree and now working on my bachelors.  
Had some family problems. Oldest sis is engaged and other older sis is preg for #3. The biggest thing is we almost lost dad.

So yeah, I didn't see life coming. Finally getting back to this story. I think I have said this before to. If anyone wants to make a story like this one (the whole mating season arrancar stuff) I don't mind. Just leave a comment say the story so I can read it to.

Warning: lemon... but do you really need a warning at this point?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Decision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was really weird how three captains all volunteered at the same time. Each had a good reason as well. Mayuri knew if it was anyone other than him, he would not be able to do the experiments he wants to. Kensei, as a visord thought that his body could take it unlike most of the other captains, also he already felt the energy from the little captain and the other visords would probably have a panic attack. The third captain was a bit of a shocker. Byakuya reasoning he gave was as the head of his clan he needed an heir, but does not plan on ever remarrying so this seemed like a good opportunity. He had more reasons, but did not share them out loud.

After a very, very, very long time of talking it over it was finally decided. Health came out as the biggest concern. Mayuri fought as hard as he could, but the head captain chose Kensei in the end, though he would have to make regular visits to both the fourth and twelfth divisions to be examined.

~~~~Twelfth Division~~~~~~

Toshiro was tied up in a room with cameras everywhere, ready to record what was to come. Akon watched over the monitors while Nemu stood outside the door ready to step in just in case something went wrong. Kensei was being lead thru the halls by Mayuri. Captain Kurotsuchi was a bit upset that the visord was even there, but was happy that the mating was going to happen under his care. The two came to a stop once they reached the ever quiet fukutaicho.

"Open the door." He ordered the girl.

"Yes master Mayuri." As soon as she cracked the door Toshiro started the thrash and a shiver was sent down Kensei's spine.

Yellow teeth shown in a wide smile upon seeing the other captain's reaction. "It is not too late to back down."

"Like hell I will!" He glared at the twelfth division captain before storming into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. _What the hell have I gotten myself into? Willingly letting a crazy brat rape me and most likely getting pregnant… fuck. The lust rolling off of him is nearly crushing me to._

Kensei slowly approached the thrashing tied up captain. "Calm the fuck down already. I'm the one that is finally going to let you lose." He had to pin Toshiro down so he would hold still long enough to untie him.

A second squad ten's captain was free from his binds; he flung the man that is a foot and a half taller than him across the room with all his might. Kensei slammed into the soft wall before falling to the floor. It is a good thing the room is reinforced to the max and padded for everyone's safety. That did not help much though with the little captain now attacking the older.

Akon took notes about Captain Hitsugaya's punching and kicking. He also jotted down a theory as to why he was attacking Kensei in the first place. It is as simple as dominance. Toshiro is younger, smaller, less experienced and the other had already pinned him down once to get rid of the binds. To the mindless mind, the only chance to dominate is to beat the captain of squad nine down as fast as possible. No one would interfere unless needed, as in if a bloody Kensei yells for help or if he attacks Toshiro back to violently.

Captain Muguruma threw a few punches back out of annoyance. Since he was not unleashing his power like a wild animal like his hollow instincts were telling him to, it did little against Toshiro. After a few moments the little captain managed to pin the other. Kensei knew that was the plan, but the hollow part of him wanted to fight it more. He did not summon his hollow mask, it appeared all the same though and the fighting continued.

The tussle lasted a good ten minutes before the older of the two was pinned to the floor again. This time panting behind his mask. Kensei was not tired, just did not have much of a chance to even breathe while fighting off Toshiro for some unknown reason.

_I got to stay down this time. Stay the fuuu _"UUUUUUCK!" Toshiro bit down hard on the back of his exposed neck, drawing blood.

"MINE." He growled around the bloody flesh.

Kensei clenched his teeth and eyes closed, while trying to relax the rest of his body. Once he was as relaxed as he was going to get Toshiro stopped biting him. There was no resistance as the younger shinigami tore off the others haori. The metallic belt though was different. "Damn brat." Kensei's vain pulsed in annoyance as he had to undo it himself because Toshiro couldn't figure out how. With the belt out of the way the rest was removed with ease like the haori had. Now all that was covering the visords body was the hollow mask he didn't even summon.

After a few blood bits to the others back, Toshiro hesitantly stepped back for a moment to remove his own uniform. Kensei's hollow instincts screamed at him to turn the tides right there. It would of been the best opportunity, but he didn't. This way was how they planned it after all. Toshiro was to young to be a parent and nobody knew what his small body would do with a child in it. No that was for the half hollow shinigami to bare... and alone. This was all going to be kept secret by the captains and the few others that had to find out, from Hitsugaya and the rest of soul society.

Now undressed as well, Toshiro went back to biting and scratching at the others exposed back. "What The Hell Is Up With All The Biting?!" The younger paused when Kensei yelled. He let go of the latest bite and started to lick the marks instead.

"...You heard me?" He received no response. "If that is the case then stop the foreplay and fuck me already damn it!"

Surprise, Toshiro paused with the licking as well. Kensei was pulled up onto his knees and legs spread apart.

"Guess you can hear me after all." He bit down on his lip kind of glad his mask was hiding his face as the smaller hand reached around grabbing his member. It was also kind of funny how even though Toshiro's mind was focused all on mating, his touches still spoke of inexperience. Was not half bad though. Kensei was pretty damn hard by the time the other shifted over him. A string of curses soon followed as Kensei was taken raw.

Toshiro didn't move until the other quieted down. Slow and timid at first, but gradually his thrusts became faster. His hand jerked quickly, bringing Kensei a mixture of pleasure and pain that were reflected in his throaty grunts. When his hollowfied voice roared out in nothing but pleasure the pace changed to fast and hard, hitting that special spot deep inside with every thrust.

For several minutes the visords mind went blank. Moans, panting and a couple of curse words was all that filled the room. That is until Kensei let out another roar as his seed spilled onto the floor. Captain Hitsugaya bit down on the strong muscular back, drawing blood again as he reached his own climax deep inside the other.

Both men collapsed to the floor on their highs were over. "Quit biting me brat." Kensei chuckled halfheartedly. He had a pretty good hunch that they were not done quite yet seeing as his hollow mask wasn't going away. Toshiro probably just needed a break, though so did he.

Kensei had almost drifted off when the sound of the door opening made him bolt up, grabbing the fist of the smaller captain before he could attack the intruder. Golden eyes glared threw the slits of his mask at Kurotsuchi. "Damn it lieutenant! Get Out!"

"I was order to get you when the mating was over." Nemu said in her normal tone.

"Does it look like this is over yet to you?" His pierced brow twitch, but went unseen.

"No. I am sorry Captains for the interruption." The girl closed the door, spiritual pressure disappearing.

Toshiro's tensed body relaxed again. He laid back down using the older as a pillow, making sure no one could take his mate while they rested. The little captain waited long and fought hard to get him, no way in hell was he going to give him up now. Especially to a female.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~

ToshiroxKensei ... that is probably the biggest crack pairing I have ever seen... and i wrote it... lol

I hope to get another chapter out soon. The next few will be babies.

hope you enjoyed the longest chapter of HGP so far. Please review. They make me want to write more.


	28. TSJ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Here kitty kitty... puppy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow had been sound asleep up until this moment. His mind was groggy and could not figure out why he had woken up right away. Starrk laid next to him on the mound of pillows still asleep. There was no sound other than soft breathing. He did not and would have a hard time getting up to investigate. So instead he shook the primeras shoulder to try and wake him so the lazy mutt could go look around.

Starrk grumbled and placed his hand on the bulging belly of the blue haired espada. The little one inside kicked the hand a lot harder than it has before. It kind of confused Grimmjow, so he forced himself to sit up. His sleep filled mind suddenly became clear as day. With a mighty punch to the Adams apple Starrk was just sitting up as well wheezing.

"Wh...what was... that for?"

When the other did not say anything Starrk got nervous. _What torture does hell have in store for me this time?_Wide blue eyes looked up to grays before looking back down at the large belly.

"Grimmjow... what's wrong?" Nervousness gave way to worry. His mate was not supposed to be this quiet after waking him violently. What felt like hours, but was just about fifteen seconds, passed before Grimmjow spoke.

"...wet." The voice was way too soft to mean anything good. Starrk looked at the other espadas stomach not seeing anything wet. He sighed not knowing what the hell was going on. So the brunette put his hand on Grimmjow's back. With a snarl he grabbed said hand and pushed it down to the pillows he was sitting on. That is where the wetness was. Since he could not smell sweat or pee there was not much else it could be. The Sexta's water broke.

Starrk jumped to his feet. "I'll go get..." He barely took a step towards the door when Grimmjow grabbed his hand. His face yelled anger, but the look in his eyes was something the brunette knew well. Grimmjow did not want to be left alone. "Right, never mind that plan." Instead the primera scooped him up princess style. "I'll take you to the hospital building instead."

~~~~~~~A few minutes later in Szayel Aporro's room~~~~~~~

Renji was just too tired to care anymore. Rukia was dead. So was Chad. His body so violated by the enemy he could never go back to Byakuya. These fuckers even had a captured captain that they turned mindless for a while (he doesn't know about the other two). What hope was there really? He had not spoken a word in the last two days after he found out a male had given birth. The others soon and his two not long after that will arrive. Most likely he will be killed then if not kept for other experiments. It did not matter, the shinigami already felt dead inside anyways.

A beeping noise caused the arm wrapped around his necked form to move. Szayel Aporro grabbed the device to see who was getting a hold of him. Quickly the espada got off the bed and dressed. "Get some actual sleep while I'm gone mate. Do not leave this area no matter what. If there's an emergency beep me. Only if it's an emergency though." With that he sonidoed out of the room.

That was a little different. Normally the scientist would say something about the fraccion just outside the door. This time he didn't. Maybe because there wasn't one out there. Perhaps for the first time since this all started the door was actually clear. No one to stop him from walking out... but then what? He would just wind up waddling the maze of white halls. Someone would catch him and either bring him back here or kill him. Even if he found his way outside Los Nochas he would then just be lost in an endless desert. Out there a hollow would find him and eat him. By the slim chance he actually managed to find the shinigami camp he thinks is out there, he would still be stuck in Hueco Mundo until he gives birth... if they would let him. Highly doubtful he would be allowed to keep the twins. The only chance they had at life is if he stayed right where he was.

Renji thought he felt dead inside before, now it was doubled so. Not running the first chance he has gotten just destroyed him, but it was the only choice all three of them have.

The shinigami closed his watery eyes, trying to get some of the sleep he desperately needed.

~~~~~~~Hospital Building~~~~~~~

Four dead arrancar nurses and another one in critical condition. That is quite normal for every time Grimmjow was in there... but for once he is not responsible. Who knew Starrk would be such a nervous wreck. The blunette was pretty damn calm on top of that.

"Glad to see you are doing just fine Grimmjow." Szayel Aporro received a snarl from the sexta, but ignored it. "So your water broke and you are having contractions now? How much time are they apart?"

"I don't fucking now! Every time one of the little weaklings try to time them, dumb ass here panics as soon as I feel it and kills them!" Grimmjow points an accusing finger at the brunette. Starrk rubbed the back of his head not denying it.

"Well seeing as the casualties are a low number I will say pretty far apart still. It could be hours before you even need to be here." Szayel Aporro made wrote down some notes.

Grimmjow's eye twitched as he glared at the stronger espada. "Hours?" He crossed his arms and laid back down on the hospital bed. "I want this over with NOW!"

"Well I could slice you open and end this that way." Starrk did not like the smirk Szayel Aporro had when he said that.

"Do It!" The sexta espada snarled in pain, having another contraction.

"Do you really want_him_ to cut you open? Who knows what else he will do to you." Starrk knew the octava would do something if given the chance. This made Grimmjow actually think about the decision.

"I want it out of me now... but you are not doing it alone Szayel. Starrk is not fucking leaving my side damn it."

"Very well then. The operation room is already for you. Your child will be in your arms in no time."

~~~~~~~one and a half hours later~~~~~~~

Blue eyes slowly opened as Grimmjow came to. It took a moment for his eyes to refocus to see the room around him. He was still in a hospital room. Szayel Aporro was gone. Starrk was sitting in a chair next to him with a bundle in his arms.

"Hey papa."

"Hey papa yourself... is that?"

"Who else would it be Grimmjow?"

"Tch, give." The sexta held out his arms, wanting to hold his kid. Starrk gently got up and handed the bundle over. Grimmjow moved the blanket around to get a good look at the baby. A smile was on his face. He did not even care how much like Kurosaki the newborn looked. "My boy. My strong little man. Takeshi... Takeshi Starrk Jaegerjaquez."

Starrk smiled looking at the cooing Grimmjow. _All that torture was worth this moment._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~


	29. Stressed Out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo was driving himself insane, along with his friends and family. Ever since he returned to the world of the living with out his friends, the orange haired teen has been looking for a way back to Hueco Mundo. Kisuke still refused to help him get back, even though he helped three captains and an espada prisoner go (he found out after they got back). Every time a hollow showed up in Karakura town, which has not happened as much lately, he was right there, but never managed to get there fast enough before the garganta closed.

He was so agitated that even Ishida started to try and help him. The Quincy could sense hollows better and would inform his soul reaper class mate if he felt one. It all ended the same.

The substitute shinigami was worried about Renji and Orihime... also about Grimmjow. From what he was told his child would be born any day, if not already by now. Ichigo needed to go save his child from the world of hollows as well as his friends and their children, even though Orihime would not be able to leave for several more months.

There was nothing he could do and it was irritating.

~~~~~~~~Soul Society~~~~~~~~

Shuuhei Hisagi head was pounding like crazy as his mind slowly came out from sleep. He did not open his eyes yet for the light would fucking hurt. The night before he went drinking with Kira, Matsumoto, and Akon. The fukutaicho of squad 9 drank far more this time then he normally does. The reason being was he wanted to forget what he had been told.

Since Kensei is his captain and they work rather close together, it was thought best to inform Shuuhei about the mating. He was going to notice the baby belly in a few months anyways. The fukutaicho kind of wished they didn't tell him though. The idea that the MAN that saved his life, the reason he became a shinigami, his captain... is pregnant freaked him the hell out. The only solution was a night of booze.

Hisagi sighed as he tried to get off the bed. He was stopped by a warm body. Still not wanting to open his eyes yet he tried to go the other way and had the same problem. Okay two people were in bed with him and he realized now he was naked as well. When he decided to sit up to try and climb over them a pain shot up his back side. _SHIT! I got to drunk._

With a grumble, Shuuhei slowly opened an eye. Body number one was Kira. It isn't the first time he's waken up after a night of drinking next to the blonde, but never had he been the one whose back side hurt with him. Turning his head the other way he discovered body number two belonged to Akon. Well waking up next to the 12th squads 3rd seat has only happened a couple of times before, and never with Kira to. Him there explained the pain though. There was an arm hanging over Akon from his other side to. Yet another person was in bed with them, and the arm was very feminine.

With a beat red face now, slowly Hisagi leaned up again to get a better look. He knew the arm, but wanted to be positive. Long strawberry blonde hair was all he could see before falling back down. He could barely breath. The women he crushed on was in bed with him (and two others) and sex had no doubt happened. The fukutaicho really really wished he could remember what actually happened that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~

There, that is was is up with Ichigo. He is slowing going insane.

also, yay shinigami drunken four way.

i know it is short, but there is not much to say.


End file.
